


滥情 (Lànqíng)

by Lady_Zri



Category: Grandmaster of Demonic Cultivation, Mo Dao Zu Shi, The Founder of Diabolism, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Fling - Freeform, M/M, Writer's Block, just because, rated t for mild cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2019-08-17 11:59:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 86
Words: 32,987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16516043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Zri/pseuds/Lady_Zri
Summary: Jiang Cheng is in love with Wei Ying.Wei Ying is in love with Jiang Cheng.None has confessed. But they will, right? Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Writer's block. Not sure at all where this will go or end or be at any given time. Will force myself to update it...

Jiang Cheng had never questioned his life. Raised early, studied diligently, ate the meals in front of him, trained and went to bed at the proper time. He was the son of Jiang FengMian, proud leader of the YunmengJiang Sect. He was born to greatness and privilege. The sect already prosperous under his father guidance was bound to flourish when the mantle was passed down to him. Young Master Cheng never saw himself as anything else. Why should he?

However today his comfortable life was about to end. The moment he crossed the door to his father's library, Jiang Cheng knew that everything had changed; alongside his esteemed father was a boy. A boy about his own age. A boy who looked him in the eye without any trace of deference or respect whatsoever but curiosity.

"My son, this is Wei Ying the son of some dear friends of mine. As of today he is going to live with us. Both of you are close in years and I thought it would be more agreeable to A-Ying if it was you the one who showed him around Lotus Pier. Of course it also means that A-Ying is under your care now, do you understand?"

Jiang FengMian's words pierced through Jiang Cheng like daggers. He never called him A-Cheng, not even when he was a baby. And this boy got called "A-Ying" twice. Twice in the same day. Twice in the same hour. Twice in the same conversation. Twice by the most important person of all.

"Yes father, I will take proper care of Wei Ying from now on." Jiang Cheng answered with a deep bow and quickly added when his head was leveled again, "Young Master Wei, please come with me."


	2. Chapter 2

The other disciples of the YunmengJiang Sect didn't think anything particularly bad or good about Jiang Cheng. His sword was nimble and his cultivation grew steadily and true. Of course it was a given. He was the future leader of them all, Jiang Cheng had been groomed for nothing else. The one true path of his life. Giving thought to possibilities was a waste of time. Besides who would turn aside the option of being Sect Leader? Even if the followers were nothing but dogs.

Wei Ying was a novelty and in every idle time they got, Jiang Cheng's classmates bombarded him with questions, where was he from? who were his parents? which was his favorite cultivator? did he have any siblings? a cute sister?

That last question made Jiang Cheng's brow furrow. No one's sister could even dream to be cuter than his sister. Not even _as_ cute. Not remotely.

Wei Ying's answers were somewhat vague, mostly "I don't know about that, can you teach me?" or "I don't remember."

Jiang Cheng grow annoyed, he could not tell if the annoying part was others paying more attention to Wei Ying or Wei Ying's timid attitude around the other boys while he had shamelessly stared at him when they first met.

Either way Jiang Cheng stood up, "Wei Ying, come with me."

"Yes!", Wei Ying readily followed Jiang Cheng outside. After a few moments he asked, "Where are we going A-Cheng?"

Jiang Cheng froze in place, when did he give his permission to Wei Ying to call him in such a way? Wei Ying bumped into his back, as he was following Jiang Cheng closely, "Ouch, way did you stop so suddenly, A-Cheng?"

That was enough. Jiang Cheng whirled around, ready to lecture this impudent runt. "Don't call me 'A-Cheng', you must call me 'Young Master Jing'".

Wei Ying looked puzzled by this piece of information, mostly because Jing Cheng's voice wasn't angry. "But we are friends, you can call me 'A-Ying' whenever you want as well."

Jiang Cheng was absolutely flabbergasted. Friends he said? Wei Ying had only arrived to Lotus Pier a couple of days ago and now he claimed the two of them were intimate enough to be friends.


	3. Chapter 3

This was the fourth day since _Lady_ , _Beauty_ , _Moonshine_ and _Delight_ were taken away from him. Thanks to Wei Ying being a total cry baby who was scared of dogs. Come on! Who could be scared of such lovely cuties? Nonetheless Jian FengMian ordered him to get rid of them. His very own father! Jiang Cheng didn't have any friends prior Wei Ying's bold declaration of  both of them being such. However he was sure friends weren't supposed to hurt one another.

A soft knock at his bedroom's door made him crawl further into a corner, "I told you to go away!", yelled angrily because Wei Ying had been trying to speak with him these past few days for no avail.

"You must have a death wish Jing Cheng! Hushing away your beloved sister who is worried sick about your well being! I'll tell mother when she returns. I am sure she will be most shocked with your rudeness!"

Madam Yu was not currently in Lotus Pier, she was away night-hunting. If she heard that Jiang Cheng was ill-behaving... Just thinking about it made him scared to the point he ran to unbolt the door.

"A-Li don't joke like that. Don't burden mother with these small matters of mine."

Jiang YanLi barged into the room with a tray with food, "Have some food, you have not eaten properly these days. After that, we'll talk." YanLi was a sweet girl. Most of the time.

Jiang Cheng ate in silence.

"Well done. Now, is good you know this situation is indeed a 'small matter'. You can have many dogs in your life A-Cheng but friends are scarcer. A-Ying is truly sorry that father made you discard your cherished dogs in his behalf. Think long and hard, can a dog take the place of a person? of a friend? of a brother?", Jiang YanLi got to her feet, took her now empty tray and walked out of the room without another word.

Again alone in his room, Jiang Cheng kept mulling his sister's words. Was this the sort of behavior people should expect of the next leader of the YunmengJiang Sect? Also his father had entrusted Wei Ying to him. It was his duty to ensure Wei Ying well being. No, not duty. Wei Ying was his first friend, he, Jiang Cheng, shall treasure this gift forever. His mind made of, Jiang Cheng went out to apologize for overreacting with Wei Ying and ease his mind of the burden.

Wei Ying was playing a game with other disciples, his laugh louder than all the rest. A vein popped in Jiang Cheng's noble face. Constricted? Wei Ying didn't give a rat's ass!

Jiang Cheng stomped his way to Wei Ying and kicked him in the back, "From now on you are my slave, you thick faced fool!"


	4. Chapter 4

Wei Ying doodled in class, fooled around in martial training, went frog hunting in swimming lessons and talked back to everybody. Of course he got himself punished every time.

For a while Jiang Cheng dared him to do these kind of things and laughed at him when Wei Ying got caught. Wei Ying laughed as well and winked at him while silently mouthing "next time".

If Jiang Cheng didn't have a conscience, he would let things continue in such a fashion. There was no possible way for him to do such a thing. Jiang Cheng stopped daring him to do things and as Wei Ying kept acting silly and subsequently being punished, Jiang Cheng added his voice to all the others that chastised Wei Ying

One night, Wei Ying snuck in Jiang Cheng bedroom, "Hey, hey... Young Master... A-Cheng"

"I told you not to call me that.", Jiang Cheng hissed and opened his eyes. "Go away, people sleep at night."

"I came to ask for your forgiveness. I don't know what I did to make you angry with me, but as an apology I came to show you something good. Get dressed and follow me."

Jiang Cheng was at a loss of words. He was not angry with Wei Ying on the contrary he was trying to help him! Why this fool concluded that he was angry? All disciples not assigned to patrol duty were forbidden to leave their bedrooms at night. If they were caught the punishment will go further than a smack in the head.

"It better be good.", Jiang Cheng left his bed and put his clothes on.

Wei Ying beamed and dragged Jiang Cheng outside all the way to the outer wall. They were about to climb outside when a tall shadow got them red handed.

Of course it was Wei Ying's fault.

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

Jiang Cheng casted his line in the lake. Not that he really intended to fish. He wanted to be alone… and sulk.

Wei Ying arrived a couple of years ago and even though he was a professional slacker, he was better than him in… everything. Wei Ying ran faster, dived deeper, fought better, learned quicker, got along with all the disciples… Jiang FengMian praised him more…

“A-Cheng here you are! I’ve been looking for you everywhere”

“I told you not to…” as Jiang Cheng turned around angrily, he was greeted by the empty space were Wei Ying were supposed to be, that was the reason his words trailed off. However, he thrust his right elbow backwards.

“Too predictable.”

“Too savage! You know it is me! Me! Your favorite friend, A-Ying, you never call me that…”, Wei Ying pouted, while massaging his sorely damaged body in great exaggeration.

“My dear Wei WuXian, we are not children anymore, please refrain from calling me ‘A-Cheng’, you must call me Jiang WanYin. ‘Young Master Jiang’ still apply.”

“A-Cheng you are exaggerating a bit. A tiny, tiny bit. We are far from being adults. Tomorrow we are only getting our swords.”

Only? Only? Every disciple longed for the day they’ll finally get their own sword! And yet, this fool said it as it was a given!

Before Jiang Cheng exploded into a rant, Wei Ying spoke again, “But you are partially correct in the fact that we are not ‘mere children’ anymore. Having a sword will bring us status and we’ll be more noticeable to the girls. Say A-Cheng, have you kissed yet? I haven’t yet and I heard, that if you are not a good kisser, the word will spread around like wildfire among girls.”

Jiang Cheng closed his mouth, almost with a snap. What nonsense was this? Girls? Kissing? Was that all the value Wei Ying gave his sword?

"You idiot!"

Wei Ying grinned, "So you haven't either. Excellent, excellent. Also you have quite the perfect location. A-Cheng, let's practice kissing together!"

"Besides being an idiot you must be blind! There aren't girls here!"

"A-Cheng don't call me an idiot if you are the one not understanding human speech. I said let's practice together. You and I."

Jiang Cheng froze with goosebumps all over.

"Y-you, you perv! We are both men!"

"We are more than just 'men'. We are best friends and this is something we both need to learn. You don't like men, I don't like men either, therefore we are both safe. Besides you can count on me not telling anyone if you are a lousy kisser."

"How dare you assume I am a lousy kisser if you haven't kissed anyone yourself!" No, no, no. This is what Wei Ying was aiming for. To provoke him and make him initiate the kiss. Jiang Cheng folded his arms in a defensive posture. "Besides, there is a big hole in your plan, oh, Idiot King. Neither of us has kissed before, how can we say if it's done properly or not?"

"There is not such a thing, oh, Idiot Duke. Even if we haven't kissed before, we can tell if it was a proper kiss because we'll feel happy afterwards."

 


	6. Chapter 6

Sandu was the most extraordinary sword ever. Because it was his. Jiang Cheng was elated in delight. He did not even pay full attention to Wei WuXian’s idiotic ‘Suibian’, he’ll notice about it later though.

“A-Cheng, A-Ying, I trust both of you will always use your swords to help others.” Jiang FengMian said with solemnity.

“That goes without saying, Uncle Jiang.”

“Yes, Father.”

It was indeed a great day. Jiang Cheng won more duels than on an average day and his father finally had time to gave him some endearment.

Jiang Cheng rarely felt in such high spirits. As sundown approached he heard Wei WuXian’s laugh amid a chorus of voices playfully chanting “Whatever, whatever”. He waited until Wei WuXian noticed him and bade goodbye to the others.

“Hey, if it is Sandu’s Master, Jiang WanYin! Ready to taste Suibian’s bite?”

Jiang Cheng pulled Wei WuXian and kissed him.

“A-Ying, shut up, you are ruining my mood.”

For the first time in forever, Wei Ying was rendered speechless.The day before he had noticed Jiang Cheng feeling down and wanted to cheer him up. Wei Ying never actually expected to be kissed by Jiang Cheng. It wasn’t that bad. Both of them will have a great success picking up girls, awesome!

Wei Ying beamed at Jiang Cheng, “That was great! I’ll kick anyone’s ass who says you are a lousy kisser A-Cheng!”

“Be quiet, you monkey!”, Jiang Cheng hushed him and stomped away.

“Hey A-Cheng, don't go away, we have tons of plans to make!”

“WanYin!”

“Okay, WanYin will be. So WanYin, wait for me! Hey, I'm talking to you!” Wei Ying followed Jiang Cheng.


	7. Chapter 7

“Careful with that, you almost burnt me to death, you dim witted fool!”

“Of course not! Everything went according to my calculations, you exaggerate Young Master Jiang. Besides I could not allow that monster to eat you.”

“Calculations my ass! You never think things through!”

“Now, now, calm down Young Master Jiang. You know I’ll always watch your back”, Wei WuXian closed into Jiang WanYin’s face and whispered quickly, “Stop being so foul mouthed A-Cheng; those LanlingJin girls are really pretty and we just happened to save them… maybe they could be, you know, ‘grateful’.”

Jiang WanYin shot an annoyed glare at Wei WuXian but said nothing, instead he collected himself from the ground and removed the severed vine from his leg. The charred remains of the plant monster laid between them and three disciples from the LanlingJin Sect, two girls and a boy, about the same age as them.

“You boorish, heedless idiots, you almost kill us! We had everything under control before you trampled on our preparations!” the boy lashed at them.

“Yeah right, sorry for saving your life.”

“Please accept our deepest apologies, we misread the situation; when the plant monster were trashing you around we thought you might need help, not that it was all part of a grand plan.”, Jiang WanYin sneered in turn.

“That’s the problem with small, uncultured sects: they lack proper night-hunt instruction.”, berated one of the girls.

“If you don’t know our sect, then the ignorant are not us but you.” Wei WuXian added to the fire.

“How dare you! We know you are from the YunmengJiang Sect! Tell me your names this instant so I can complain to your Sect Leader for your indiscretion!” roared the boy.

Wei WuXian and Jian WanYin glanced at each other, if they were going to get in trouble for this, they might as well made these arrogant brats bloodied.

“Sure thing, I am Jiang WanYin and this uncultured, borish, heedless, reckless, leering, unsightly idiot is Wei WuXian.”

“Hey!”


	8. Chapter 8

“You were so mean back there, A-...WanYin… I mean Young Master Jiang.”

“It’s your fault you… you leering old man! If those people of LanlingJin Sect weren’t girls you wouldn’t tried to act so cool.”

“Damn right, if they were only LanlingJin Sect boys I would have acted more boorish and rash!”

Jiang WanYin grumbled, “Just once I would like you to think before you act. Once.”

“But I’m always thoughtful of you: I always make you look good. That girl you saved, never left her eyes away from you, if you were more comely at least you could have got away with a kiss. But no, you had to run that trash pit of a mouth. I’m worried sick for you.”

“I don’t want your concern!”

“Now, now, please don’t yell, there are still more plant monsters on the loose and…”

“You wish, probably our group or the LanlingJin’s have finished them off.”

“No way, I only killed three!”

Jiang WanYin glanced murderously at Wei WuXian.

“I mean two and you got another… we got three thanks to our marvelous teamwork. We are awesome!”

“Whatever. Let’s go to the meeting point, I’ll tell ZhongYi shixiong what happened and you’ll keep your mouth shut until the very moment you are asked if that’s true. Of course your answer will be ‘yes’.”

“If what you are going to say is that I threw a fire talisman at a plant monster completely disregarding the well being of the LanlingJin brat then go ahead. Otherwise I can’t…”

“If I tell that to ZhongYi shixiong, mother will flay you to death! I can’t… I…”

“You mean ‘flog’.”

“Shut up! What I am going to say, and you are going to agree to, is that _I_ wanted to kill the most plant monsters and _I_ didn’t realize that the last monster we took down was already engaged in battle with the LanlingJin Sect disciples. It was _my_ mistake.”

“But A-Cheng… that is really a stupid mistake, LanlingJin’s yellow can be seen miles away and…”

“You owe me big time.”


	9. Chapter 9

Every town they visited in this first night-hunting journey also got Wei WuXian perfecting his girl-picking skills. By the fifth town, no one in the party cared about Wei WuXian shenanigans.

As the time for the night-hunt neared, the absence of Wei WuXian became more noticeable. 

“I’ll go get that idiot.”, Jiang WanYin fummed. The other disciples nodded. 

Jiang WanYin was too embarrassed to ask for the whereabouts of Wei WuXian, mostly because he didn't want to hear about his shameful behavior. The market had already closed so the streets were mostly empty, where could that fool be? As Jiang WanYin searched for Wei WuXian a couple of small groups of girls giggled when they saw him. This bizarre behavior made his brow furrow. It must be related to something Wei XuWian said about him. He was going to kick that chatterbox the moment he found him.

In an alley nearby a dog barked. So there he was. Between stacks of wood, back to a wall, trembling from head to toe, Wei WuXian was livid with fear. The dog was completely average, nor big or threatening. 

“Are you done playing the fool? We are running late.”, Jiang WanYin chased the dog away effortlessly. 

“A-Cheng, that beast won't left me alone. I was chatting with a lovely girl and suddenly it appeared… and chased me endlessly…”, a near sounding bark made Wei WuXian jump to the side of Jiang WanYin.

“Let's go.”, Jiang WanYin took Wei WuXian’s hand and dragged him back with the others. 


	10. Chapter 10

“This mountain is so boring, I miss playing in the lake back home.”

“Be quiet.”

“I think those villagers lied to get rid of us. There's no monster here. Is your fault for glaring at them.”

“My glaring wasn't the issue. Your lecherous attitude was. And if we were send to a wild goose chase for it… I'll break your jaw.”

“Seriously, we need to fix your temper. That LanlingJin girl… What a waste…”

Jiang WanYin punched Wei WuXian’s side. 

“Ouch you savage! Stop making me more attractive I don't need the extra help, you on the other hand…” Wei WuXian kicked Jiang WanYin’s calf. 

Soon after, both of them were fighting each other, the search for the monster all but forgotten. 

 

That same day later at night, in the village that supposedly send them away…

When the young masters of the YunmengJian Sect reassured the elder that the mountain path was safe again, the villagers insisted in repay them throwing a modest banquet.

“Jiang Cheng your punches are really something, I am so glad that we are friends. Oh c’mon look at me. I’m trying to apologize properly. Look, I even got us the best liquor the elder had in his stash. Let’s drink to our magnificent friendship.”

“You do realize we were almost killed by a bunch of hanged ghosts, don’t you?”

“But then again we are alive, all thanks to our awe inspiring teamwork!”

Jiang WanYin sniggered. Awe inspiring yeah right. Alright, alright. He drank the cup offered by Wei WuXian. Not bad.

“Now to business:  see those girls near the roast? You get the one to the left and I…”

“Get beaten to death by the elder’s cane.”

“But I am their savior!”

“No, you are a walking disgrace.”

“That cannot be, you lie. Young Master Jiang cannot be best friends with a walking disgrace. Young Master Jiang is the living image of a gentleman… as long as he doesn’t speak.”

“You…!”


	11. Chapter 11

The reflection of the full moon got invaded intermittently by drifting lotuses.

“Ah, the sweet smell of home. Our little trip was less interesting that I expected.”, Wei WuXian emptied his cup and sighed.

“Not enough pretty girls? Not good enough food?”,  Jiang WanYin took another sip from his cup.

Both of them snuck out to have a drink by the lake. The very next morning they have punishments to face.

“The food was alright. But yes the girls… none were as pretty as those from the LanlingJin sect! I’ll never forgive you about that, A-Cheng! That was a ever so terrible waste!”

Jiang WanYin finished his cup and poured himself another, “Such a shame, I thought it finally stuck in your thick skull to call me by my name.”

“Your name is Jiang Cheng, don’t change the subject! And you are supposed to fill my cup as well!”

“Well you didn’t kiss those LanlingJin girls, but you kissed almost, if not all, the other girls that crossed your way. You can’t be heartbroken after that.”, Jiang WanYin filled Wei WuXian’s cup.

They drank a few more cups in silence. It was a really pleasant night.

“Jiang Cheng, you must compensate me for depriving me of kissing those girls. As atonement you have to kiss me right now.”

Jiang WanYin half spat his liquor, “What drunk nonsense is that?”

“No nonsense. When you kissed me a long time ago, I did thought something like ‘this doesn’t feel bad at all’. Back then I lacked experience tho. Now, things have changed, I’m older and wiser… and you haven’t improved at all. When you kiss me I will be able to tell you your real level of kissing skill.”

“You stupid fool are drunker than you think. Let’s go back before I change my mind and end up throwing you into the lake.”

“So you are admitting that the average village girl kisses better than the Young Master of the YunmengJiang Sect?”

“That is what you wanted to say all along, isn’t it?”

“Maybe… what I really want is that you prove me wrong.”


	12. Chapter 12

_WeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunk._

That was the new mantra of Young Master Jiang WanYin. He attended lectures with doubled attention and practiced martial arts with blind determination. Whatever it took to get his mind occupied. Meals were a dangerous time when his thoughts could drift away to that night… 

_WeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunk._

To support that evidence, Wei WuXian behaved exactly like always, getting scolded for asking stupid questions, fooling around and sleeping in the classroom. Also he kept sneaking out to nearby towns to do undignified activities… 

All in all, the time Wei WuXian spent in Lotus Pier was less than before. 

In sword practice Jiang WanYin was paired with Wei WuXian. Both of them looked perplexed by this. 

“Oh Sandu’s Master, we meet again. Care to make a wager before we began?”, Wei WuXian asked with a mischievous grin. 

“Are you trying to bribe me into letting you win? If that's the case, you are wasting your time.”

“As if you can defeat me.”

“Well then, let's stop wasting time. I have books to read.”

“Don't you want to know what…?”

“No.”, Jiang WanYin lunged forward. He was determined to end the duel quickly. 

Sandu and Suibian met only twice before the former flew away from Wei WuXian’s hand. The two of them maintained their poses for a few seconds while processing what had just happened. It wasn't that Jiang WanYin had ever defeated Wei WuXian before. Just never this fast or easily.

“That was incredible, Jiang Cheng! You must teach me that trick!”

“What trick? Is called training. You have been neglecting yours.”

“Lies, lies. I have been training with all of you properly!”

“Do you want a rematch?”

“Absolutely, you just got lucky!”

Sooner than that, Suibian left Wei WuXian’s hand again. 

“Are you doing this on purpose?”, Jiang WanYin’s brow furrowed.

“Of course not! I must be getting sick… you are not that good, don’t let it get to your head.”

“As if defeating a fool was all that impressive.”

“Well if it is that easy, why didn’t you want to bet on it?”

“Because I’m sure whatever you wanted to propose is outrageous in nature. So no, I don’t want to know.”

Suddenly, Wei WuXian covered his mouth with his hand and ran away leaving Suibian behind.

_WeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunkWeiWuXianwasdeaddrunk._


	13. Chapter 13

“Are you alright?”, the level of concern in Jiang WanYin voice startled Wei WuXian.

Wei WuXian was laid over his stomach facing the lake. The place was the same old place Jiang WanYin used when he wanted to be alone. Ever since Wei WuXian found Jiang WanYin, he liked the place and proclaimed it  _ their  _ hideout. When the voice of Jiang WanYin reached his ears, Wei WuXian quickly shoved something inside his tunic.

“I… how did you find me?”

“A fool doesn’t usually change his ways. And this is  _ my  _ hideout to begin with.”, Jiang WanYin had Suibian in his hand, the blade resting in his shoulder. “The question remains, Idiot King, are you feeling alright? You don’t look hungover, something you ate maybe.”, Jiang WanYin threw a small medicine packet to Wei WuXian.

“Many thanks Young Master Jiang.”, Wei WuXian bowed deeply and grinned, “Can I also have my sword back?”

“Whatever.”, Jiang WanYin squatted and offered the sword’s hilt.

Wei WuXian noticed immediately the warm of Jiang WanYin’s hand in the hilt. He almost dropped Suibian but somehow managed to sheathe it.

“Say, Jiang Cheng I have been wanting to ask you something.”

“What?”

“Remember the night we returned from our first expedition? We went drinking and you heartlessly left me to rot outside.”

“You were dead drunk, I couldn’t possibly jump quietly the fence with you spouting nonsense.”

“You could at least tried to gag me.”

“I wish your sober self could deal your drunk self at least once.”

“Now that’s nonsense, my sober self always deals with my drunk self.”

Jiang WanYin chuckled, “Right. Anyway, what about that? You didn’t get sick or got extra punishments, you can’t possibly have any gripes, can you?”

“Of course I have! You left me defenseless in the wilderness! What if a water spirit kidnapped me?”

“You are neither a child nor a maiden, you were perfectly safe.”

“Anyway, I wasn’t that drunk. I remember I dared you to kiss me, just for kicks. And drunken you eagerly went for it.”, Wei WuXian put on an exaggerated worry look on his face, “Jiang Cheng, if you are so keen on kissing, come with me next time; the girls of the next village are really sweet.”

Jiang WanYin swallowed. He wasn’t _that_ eager. Not even keen. Not one bit. Not really. Nonsense. Impossible. But his pride took over his mouth before his brain could do something about it.

“I’m still waiting for your verdict: does the kiss of the YunmengJiang Sect’s Young Master falls short of the kiss of the average village girl or not?”


	14. Chapter 14

Wei WuXian did not expect that. His options grew dim… If he were to say to Jiang WanYin that his kiss was below average, then Jiang Cheng would never kiss him again. But if he told Jiang WanYin that his kiss was the best, then probably Jiang Cheng would feel awkward around him and end up detaching from him. That was a really terrifying possibility. He had to choose the lesser of two evils and at the very least he should be able to remain at Jiang Cheng’s side. He’ll play it smooth. Casual. As if… as if it was no big deal at all.

Wei WuXian folded his arms and straighten his back, resembling a respectable teacher about to give a lecture. 

“I can’t believe you remember that much, taking into consideration you were way drunker than me. And that’s the thing: we were drunk. I can give you my drunk assessment of your drunken kissing skill. But we have to ask ourselves if that would hold true to your actual sober kissing skill. Care to test it now?”, Wei WuXian closed his eyes and puckered up.

A heavy silence built around them. Wei WuXian’s hands began to sweat inside his sleeves.  C’mon A-Cheng just smack me already. Or kick me, a kick was a perfectly acceptable reaction too. Or maybe an outburst of yelling really colorful profanities. Just do something to break the silence!

 

As Wei WuXian closed his eyes, the expression on Jiang WanYin’s face changed several times; annoyance, disappointment, curiosity, fear, pique… and ultimately craving. A most annoying realization. He, Jiang Cheng, Heir to the YunmengJiang Sect, was aching to kiss the Idiot King at his side. The very same Idiot King who lived to fool around with any girl who happened to be in the same time period as him. If this Idiot King caught wind of this… their relationship will surely sour and break apart. From now on, it would be better to avoid these kind of situations. For starters increasing his liquor tolerance was an imperative. Act normal, as always.

“Alright, alright, I’ll go. Just stop showing me that ridiculous face. I don’t know why girls actually agree to get kissed by such a face.”

 

Wei WuXian felt an immense relief just hearing Jiang Cheng’s disdainful words.

“Ridiculous?  You are just jealous of my handsome visage! For your information, girls covet my attention.”

“Sure they do, certainly.”


	15. Chapter 15

Jiang WanYin and Wei Wuxian were summoned to Jiang FengMian’s presence in one of the training grounds. 

“What did you do now?”, whispered Jiang WanYin as they walked to meet his father.

“Nothing, it must be your fault.”, Wei WuXian whispered back.

Jiang Wanyin glared at him.

“A-Cheng, A-Ying, come here.”, Jiang FengMian beckoned them to meet with him

“Father.”, Jiang WanYin greeted him respectfully.

“What’s up uncle Jiang? Whatever they told you I did, is not true.”

“Oh, so I will get news about you soon, thank you for the warning. We will deal with that later. I called you today, because I have received a letter from Carp Tower.”

At the mention of the LanlingJin Sect’s place, Jiang WanYin paled a bit and straighten his back. So it was his fault after all.

“They have agreed with the engagement between Young Master Jin ZiXuan and A-Li. As both of you have wronged some disciples from LanlingJin with your rash behavior, I will give you a task to redeem yourselves: You will help gathering materials for the wedding gifts. Your first assignment is to bring three dozens of celestial pearls.”

“When is deadline, Father?”

“You can take up to three months, no more.”

“That’s too easy uncle Jiang! Give us more things to do. Jiang Cheng and I can run more than one errand at a time, you are wasting our talent!”

“Oh? I suspected you boys were going to say that. Take the full list then. You have three months to complete it.”, Jiang FengMian passed a scroll to his son. A lengthy scroll.

Wei WuXian grinned, “C’mon A-Cheng, let’s stop wasting time! Shijie’s wedding gifts must be the best! Bye uncle Jiang!”

“We will get the task done father, you can count on us.”, Jiang WanYin bowed.


	16. Chapter 16

“Phew, that was the last of them. Not bad, Young Master Jiang.”

“Stop mocking me, you big mouthed idiot. The Gold Scale got away!”, Jiang WanYin stomped his foot angrily.

“We know where to find it now. And look around, we got ourselves six Silver Scale’s hides and two live ones. Let’s get back to the town and plan our next move on the Gold Scale.”

“Time is a luxury we don't have! We have spent half of ours and we haven’t got a third of the things on the list!”

“I know, I know. I have been here the whole time, hearing you whine around. Listen, we have swept the mountain for the past three days, we found what we wanted. We are lucky for that. Just now, we did fight ten real big and nasty snakes; we have to restore our energy. I’ll tell you my plan on the way back, okay?”

Jiang WanYin acquiesced as he frowned in the direction their prey slithered away.

 

“Even if these snakes are intelligent, they are not monsters… yet. Anyways, we mustn't plan ahead their movements because they can’t plan anything. Eat your meat before it gets cold.”, Wei WuXian spoke between mouthfuls, “Besides those Silver Scales were frightening the locals, we did good today.”

Jiang WanYin kept eating sparingly, occasionally glancing at Wei WuXian’s avid munching. Was he not worried of failure? He doted on A-Li as his own sister. None of the current situation made sense. He just play along for now and when Wei WuXian fell asleep…

“You are thinking of sneaking away when I’m sleeping, well you can forget about that. Our plan need both of us to work, and daylight.”

Jiang WanYin flinched, “How did…? Ahem, even if that the case, you can’t stop me if I say I’ll go.”

“Oh I can stop you, I’ll tie you to the bed if I must. C’mon A-Cheng be reasonable for once. Both of us want shijie’s presents to be the best. Let’s try my idea first thing in the morning.”

“Fine.”, Jiang WaYi finished his meal and went to his bed to get ready for the night.

“What do you think you are doing?”

Wei WuXian was undressing exactly behind Jiang WanYin, “Making sure you sleep and don’t run away on your own.”

“I told you I won’t.”

“Jiang Cheng you may fool others, but you can’t fool me. You may have agreed now but you may change your mind later, you are quite… voluble.”

“And you are planning on stopping me by sleeping at my bed’s footing or in front of the door?”, Jiang Cheng sighed, “Your plans are full of holes. Even if there are no veritable records of Idiot Kings catching colds, you better sleep with me… unless of course you are afraid I’ll do  _ something  _ to you.”


	17. Chapter 17

Idiot Jiang Cheng, don’t blurt things like that out of the blue! I need to prepare my heart! No, wait, Jiang Cheng did say that. The actual, real, in the flesh, Jiang Cheng. Of course he didn’t mean it like  _ that _ . 

Wei WuXian quickly review Jiang Cheng’s words one by one.

 

That was weird. It sounded weird. Best case scenario Wei WuXian would laugh it off. Second best, Wei WuXian would mock him about missing his kiss. Now that you mention it… Focus! Focus, Jiang Cheng! Say something but don’t make it weirder.

 

“I’ll tie you first!”

“Come closer so I can kick you.”

“Kick me?”

“Tie me?”

“You are pushing your luck!”

“You think too highly of yourself!”

  
Both of them almost nodded. Yup, it wasn’t like  _ that  _ at all.


	18. Chapter 18

The careful net array landed them more than two Long Talon Bonecrushers.

“Yes! We are in a roll! Coming this side of the river was the right choice, good call Jiang Cheng!” Wei WuXian brimmed with happiness.

“Well it was obvious this place was better.”

Long Talon Bonecrushers were an elusive bird of prey, its feathers renowned for their steel like hardness. The fledglings were fawn in color, adults were mahogany and the legendary elder ones were silvery. 

This time, among a few fledglings was a white one. The boys immobilized the birds, careful not to damage the feathers or get injured by the namesake talon.

“What do you make of this white one, A-Cheng?”

“It is bigger than the others… probably an adult, their father maybe.”

“I don’t think that to be quite right, doesn’t give fatherly vibes to me… Maybe an elder surrogate brother.”

Jiang WanYin observed the white bird with a serious expression. The world was a very big place indeed, he had never read or heard anything about white Long Talon Bonecrushers. Elder surrogate brother, huh?

“We’ll take him with us back to Yunmeng, he will be our present to A-Li.”, Jiang WanYin reached for the bird to immobilize him as well.

The white feathers were silky to the touch, not steely at all. 

“Jiang Cheng, you have been petting that bird for hours, is not fair that the only one working on the cages is me.”

“Mhm? It is fair, I made most of the arrays this side of the river.” Young Master Jiang answered without looking at Wei WuXian and his makeshift reed bird cages, still gently stroking the bird’s breast.


	19. Chapter 19

Wei WuXian bartered with a merchant of rare goods; they had been haggling for hours.

Jiang WanYin was send away to avoid a fight, his short temper was not appropriate for this kind of mundane interactions. He frowned when Wei WuXian moved his hand to usher him away. The servant ordering the master, the nerve. All this was for a A-Li sake… just hold to that purpose Jiang Cheng, just don’t jeopardize the success of this mission. Donning a haughty expression, Jiang WanYin walked away.

Jiang WanYin strolled the whole town, almost twice, and Wei WuXian was still talking with the merchant. The Young Master of the YunmengJiang Sect felt envy of the easygoing ways of Wei WuXian; he could never barter successfully, nor were shameless enough to ask for discounts or freebies. Left alone, he could never had thought of buying the things on the list.

After bleeding dry… ahem, after triumphantly bartering his way, Wei WuXian was jubilant. He even got a few things for him and Jiang Cheng. Yup, yup, Jiang Cheng would be impressed for the magnificent deal he pulled off.

Wei WuXian bought meat skewers to celebrate and went searching for Jiang WanYin. His mood damped a little as he found Jiang Cheng playing with that obnoxious bird. The Long Talon Bonecrushers were almost fabled birds, a white one would indeed draw considerable attention; to avoid unnecessary interest, the boys draw illusion talismans to disguise him as a normal eagle.

“Jiang Cheng, put that thing away. I brought us food, food.”

“Don’t listen to him, _MeiLi_ , you are not a thing.”

“ _MeiLi_? For Heaven’s sake, you must learn to name beasts properly. That duster is not beautiful at all.”

_MeiLi_ took a shine for Jiang Cheng almost instantly, accepting him as his master. Way too fond for cuddling. For a stupid bird. Wei WuXian disliked _MeiLi_ more each passing day.

“Don’t listen to that uncultured person, you are truly beautiful.”, Jiang WanYin scratched the bird’s head.

Wei WuXian could swear that the stupid thing was sneering at him.


	20. Chapter 20

Wei WuXian’s mouth fell ajar. First the stupid bird fluttering all over Jiang Cheng. Now, that pretty LanlingJin Sect girl kissing the Young Master of YunmengJiang as if there were no tomorrow.

Wait, what? Why? Ok, let’s revisit the events prior to this shocking, incomprehensible scene.

 

The morning was misty and humid.  _ MeiLi  _ was a big ball of white fluff on Jiang WanYin’s left shoulder.

“It’s definitely nearby, we’ll have Spirit Fox for dinner.”

“You got it backwards: Spirit Foxes eat Humans not the reverse.”

“Do you think it will transform into a really beautiful woman?”

“That’s what they are famed for.”, Jiang WanYin replied curtly.

“They like to pretend to be Celestial Ladies, this is something I’m so looking forward to.”

“Let’s hope it doesn’t have more than three tails.”

“C’mon Jiang Chen! The two of us can take on a dozen nine tails.”

“You wish. Let’s keep it real.”

“We are the very best of Yunmeng, if there is a three tails we’ll make a short work out of it. For us to have a challenge we must face at least nine of them.”

“Your lack of modesty harms your charm.”

“Even so I have enough charm for both of us.”

“Why do I bother?”

“Because you really care for me, obviously.”

Before Jiang WanYin could reply,  _ MeiLi _ screeched. 

“We have company.”, Sandu in hand, Jiang WanYin took a defensive stance. 

“Let's meet the pretty lady.”, Wei WuXian grin widened as he unsheathed Suibian. 

The wind carried the sounds of growling and shuffling movement. 

“Low level corpses? Spirit Foxes can do that?”

“No that I know.”

Suddenly the movement speed up. The figure appearing in front of them was not a corpse but a wolf! His eyes were bright red and the energy surrounding him was dark. Spirit Foxes could do that. 

“Crafty bitch…”, Jiang WanYin muttered under his breath. “Stop trembling you idiot, that's not a dog!”, It is something far worse and it is not alone. As if on cue, more bright red dots glowed in the mist.

There were at least seven wolves, if they were just regular wolves, Jiang WanYin would have no trouble at all dealing with them.

“Don’t you dare drop your sword, you idiot! Don’t move, I’ll be done in a minute.”, he tried to sound confident but it will take him more than a minute… if they didn’t surround them, “ _MeiLi_ , let’s go!”

The mist added to the chaos; barks, slashes, growls, wings flapping, whimpers, cussing, snapping, shrieks. Wei WuXian reached his limit and ran away.


	21. Chapter 21

Wei WuXian came around in a bamboo forest. He was alone.  _ MeiLi  _ shrieked. He was completely alone, well at least he had Suibian tightly in his hand.  _ MeiLi  _ walked in his direction with difficulty, under other circumstances, he would have laughed at the stupid bird.

“Where is Jiang Cheng?”

_ MeiLi  _ opened his wings in a shrug.

“Stupid bird, you should have sticked to your master!”

_ MeiLi  _ shrieked loudly and angrily.

“Even so!”

Both stared daggers at each other.

“Fine, fine. Let’s go find him. He is surely sullen without me.”, more like irritated or annoyed but I’m not telling that out loud to a stupid bird.

His stomach growled. Wei WuXian had been walking forever,  _ MeiLi  _ was also in a  bad mood because he  couldn’t extend his full wing span and had to jump from bamboo pole to bamboo pole. 

Blood. A trail of it. Was it Jiang Cheng’s? No, it couldn't be. They were just wolves… Jiang Cheng could deal with them no problem… 

Wei WuXian hesitated, should he follow the trail’s direction or go to the source? 

“You go to the source, I’ll take the other direction, if you find Jiang Cheng let me know.”

_ MeiLi  _ ruffled his feathers but obeyed. 

Jiang Cheng was alright. Jiang Cheng was alright. Jiang Cheng must be alright. Jiang Cheng knew what to do. 

At the end of the trail was a dead wolf. Beyond the wolf was a cave. Jiang Cheng must be inside. Wei WuXian approached carefully. Broken furniture, some old bones here and there, baskets full of herbs, some books scattered all over the place… and amidst all that Jiang Cheng and that LanglingJin Sect girl kissing fervently.

Wei WuXian’s mouth fell ajar. It was an uncommon place to make out, granted. Not every day you stumbled upon a Spirit Fox’s lair… Spirit Fox! The girl Jiang Cheng was kissing was not Human! Of course she wasn’t! What were the odds they crossed paths again so soon? And, and even if they met again, she wouldn’t be in such friendly disposition towards Jiang Cheng… C’mon she even signed the complain!

Then the reason of the current appearance of the Spirit Fox, was because it saw the image of the girl inside Jiang Cheng’s mind.

Oh-ho-ho-ho, the grumpy Young Master Jiang had lied from the very beginning! He had noticed that the LanlingJin girls were very, very pretty… And still he lied to me! 

And still he kissed me to apaciguate me… or was it to pretend I was her?

In order to beat some honesty out of Jiang Cheng, Wei WuXian needed to kill that Spirit Fox first. Clenching his teeth, Wei WuXian unsheathed Suibian and charged. 


	22. Chapter 22

In a swift movement, Jiang WanYin avoided Suibian’s blade. 

“Careful with that, you idiot!”, Jiang Cheng’s face was flushed bright red and in his arms he held protectively the LanlingJin girl, “She is not the Spirit Fox, calm down!”

“She is not?”

“She is not.”

“I am not, indeed.”

“But…”

“Young Master Jiang saved us… again.”, half whispered a boy from LanlingJin.

“Yes, is as my teammates say. Young Master Jiang read perfectly the situation and save day in a quite dashing way… I must say I could easily get used to such brave rescues.”, as she spoke, the other LanlingJing girl hugged herself to Jiang Cheng’s free arm.

Wei WuXian lowered Suibian and smiled. Well, well, quite the promotion A-Cheng, from uncultured thug to dashing hero. Not bad, not bad at all.

“Nice to see you could handle the Fox Lady on your own Young Master Jiang, I ran as fast as I could to catch up with you.”

“I’m certain you ran as fast as you could… anyway, where is _MeiLi_?”

“Oh, he is finishing off the last of the wolves, he’ll be here any minute now.”, or something like that.

“Wei WuXian was it? Help me with the sealing of the mirror… as Young Master Jiang is currently busy...mumble mumble...”, grumbled the LanlingJin boy.

“Mirror, what mirror?”

“The Spirit Fox had a Soul Trapping Mirror.”

“Or a Soul Trapping Mirror had a Spirit Fox to do its bidding.”

“Anyway, Young Master Jiang shattered the mirror with a magnificent stroke.”

“Yes, he didn’t hesitate at all, just a glance of the fight and he lunged right at mirror, paying no mind to the Spirit Fox.”

“It did help him that the Spirit Fox was attacking _me_ at that time…”

“Now, now, real men don’t mop around, let’s get the sealing done with and divide the treasure. Fifty percent to Young Master Jiang and fifty percent to rest of us.”, Wei WuXian sheathed Suibian and walked towards the LanlingJin boy.

“No way! The other fifty percent is for us, you didn’t do a thing!”

“He was fighting the wolves outside, you can check the bodies in our way out.”, snapped Jiang WanYin.

“Don’t be angry Young Master Jiang, of course we’ll include Wei WuXian.”


	23. Chapter 23

“What a drag.”, Jiang WanYin closed the door to their room with immense relief. 

“Oh yes, poor you, being treated like a king by two beauties. Massaging your shoulders, pouring you liquor. A total drag indeed.”

“It was your fault to begin with.”

“My fault?  _ My  _ fault?”, Wei WuXian pointed his finger at himself dramatically.

“Yes,  _ your  _ fault. ‘Let’s save those girls Jiang Cheng, they would be grateful.’”, Jiang WanYin mocked the tone used by Wei WuXian and poked at the former’s chest accusingly. “Only this time your little charade backfired: I got two beautiful girls and you got none.”

“Well you saw I tried to lessen your burden, but both of them were way enraptured with you. Care to amaze me with the tale of your heroic rescue? It must be something really awesome for both girls to ignore me.”

Jiang WanYin averted his eyes and half turned away from Wei WuXian. “It was a fluke. I didn’t knew that the mirror was a Soul Trapping Mirror. I thought that it was lower level artifact. Something that the Spirit Fox used to distract their prey. I only thought that if I broke the mirror the LanlingJins and I would have a better chance of winning. I lunged at the mirror with a breaking spell ready… a medium level spell at that. The moment the Mirror was pierced by Sandu it sucked inside itself the Spirit Fox to try to repair itself with the spiritual energy. It was just a fluke.”

Wei WuXian eyes widened as he listened to Jiang Cheng’s tale. Jiang Cheng was too honest, that was bad, he needed to learn how to embellish his exploits for wooing the ladies. That’s good then, I don’t want Jiang Cheng wooing anyone… Just imagine the appearance of Jiang Cheng in that cave, running straight to a deadly artifact without a trace of fear in his face…

“Well… dammit A-Cheng, if I saw you lunging at a Soul Trapping Mirror and subsequently shattering it… even I would be fawning all over you. Just don’t tell a soul it was a fluke. Let the legend of a cooler you spread around. No wonder those girls were lowkey fighting for your full attention.”

“The legend of a rash, foolish me. How could I explain this back home…?”

“Young Master Jiang you are too secretive with me, but as your very bestest friend I know that you used a low level spell in order to not alert the mirror awareness and I also know you did duplicate your spirit power just before the impact. You are way cooler that you let on.”, Wei Wuxian put his arm around Jiang Cheng’s shoulders as he spoke.

“Am I?”

“Yes you are A-Cheng, not as cool as me but you are moving up in the world. So tell me, which girl you prefer to kiss?”

“Did you saw me drink in the dinner?”

“Yes, the girls kept filling your cup.”

“Do I look drunk to you?”

“Not completely.”

“That will do.”, Jiang Cheng turned towards Wei WuXian and kissed him to show him his newly picked technique. 

“What was that?”, Wei WuXian’s voice sounded more startled that he intended. 

“My half-drunk kiss to you. For reference.”

“Reference of what, your drunken kiss?”

“Obviously. Is it better?”

Wei WuXian  thought for a moment… it wasn’t exactly better… more like ‘different’... peachy and flowery… like those LanlingJin girls. This didn’t taste like Jiang Cheng at all.

“Well, that now felt like a LanlingJin Sect girl kissing me, not a hint of the more passionate kiss of the drunk Young Master of Yunmeng… So, not better at all. Try again tomorrow. After you have had a bath.”, Wei WuXian walked away from Jiang WaYin and dropped to his bed.

For the second time in his life, Jiang Cheng was flabbergasted.


	24. Chapter 24

Jiang Cheng  laid down facing the wall. What did Wei WuXian meant? That he was jealous that both girls had kissed him? That he had hanged to close to the girls, enough for their essence to transfer to him? That kissing him was a way to indirectly kiss the girls? That he was acting girly? That Wei WuXian needed to be drunk to accept his kiss… Wei Wuxian undoubtedly sounded alarmed. Maybe, just maybe, he had crossed the line. But since that time at the lake, Jiang Cheng have been trying with all his might to achieve two contradictory purposes: to forget he had kissed Wei WuXian and to muster enough courage to create a situation were he could kiss him again.

And now, now he had hugely miscalculated the time, the place, the odds…

 

Wei WuXian laid pretty still, waiting for Jiang Cheng to fall asleep. Now he has done it. Telling Jiang Cheng he kissed better when drunk. I didn’t tell him that but that is surely what Jiang Cheng will infer. I tried to rob him of his pretty admirers too. And I ran away from the wolves as well… odd he hasn’t bite my head off about it… And that stupid bird hasn’t show up either… I didn’t lost it did I? Maybe it ran off, it wasn’t that loyal after all. It’s not my fault. It bothers me that Jiang Cheng isn’t angry at me, his mind too busy being pampered by a girl who isn’t shijie…

I’ll apologize in the morning and all should be well.

 

Morning took its sweet time to rise and shine. When Wei WuXian tried to stretch his arms out of the bed covers, found the task strangely difficult. Opening his eyes, quickly discovered the reason was that Jiang Cheng was sleeping beside him, outside the bed covers, one of his hands on Wei WuXian’s chest.

“Oh? You are finally awake. Good.”

Wei WuXian pulled the covers up to his nose, “Kyaaa~ what are you doing in my bed Young Master Jiang?”

“Don’t flatter yourself Idiot King. You were thrashing in your sleep, mumbling some nonsense. I was wary you could manage to do an incantation. So I had to calm the big cry baby down.”

“I don’t remember having a bad dream…”

“Are you implying that I lie? And that is just an elaborate story to justify myself being in your bed?”

“Well… I have been a witness of your… tinkering of the actual truth.”

“Well, as things have come to this, I shall tell the truth: In the dead of the night you yelled, ‘It is growling at me, A-Cheng do something, it’s getting closer!’. In order to save you some face, I ran to shut you up as fast as I could.”

“Okay then… then you slept with me and woke up before me AND you kept laying beside me until I woke up?”

“The face you made, after realizing the fact, was worth my troubles.”

“You are so petty A-Cheng.”

“You are fully deserving of my pettiness. After you ran away when I explicitly ordered you not to.”

“I couldn’t help it?”

“Ok, next time I’ll tie you first.”

“A-Cheng, stop talking of such embarrassing things while being in my bed.”

“Would you rather have me doing them than talking about them?”

Eh? Doing what?  _ That _ ? No, certainly not  _ that _ . This was Jiang Cheng. The real one. The really real one. The… uh? Jiang Cheng moved his hand from Wei WuXian’s chest to hold his face by the chin and leaned over him. His full intent of kissing Wei WuXian clear as day. None of them could blame this on liquor anymore. Wei WuXian felt his heart race and his lips parted eagerly. Just when their lips were about to meet, Jiang Cheng tilted his head to one side, “Oh, I almost forgot, you said I should try again after I take a bath, not before. I’ll get to it now.”, and with that, the Young Master of YunmengJiang  rose to his feet and waltzed outside the room.

Wei WuXian felt his face burning, “Stupid Jiang Cheng! I hereby proclaim you Idiot Emperor!”


	25. Chapter 25

Jiang FengMian watched as Wei WuXian, Jiang WanYin and the other disciples played games in the pier. He had mixed feelings, on the one hand he was truly happy noticing how the bond between Jiang WanYin and Wei WuXian had increased. His son would take good care of A-Xian in the future. On the other hand, the test that he gave them was designed to be unfulfillable and its real purpose was to teach the boys humility. A-Xian and WanYin not only brought back everything on the list but also some extras they ‘stumbled upon’ in their quest; the most fascinating one being _MeiLi._ And to top it all, he received notes of praise for WanYin from the same LanlingJin Sect disciples that were wronged by him in the past. This was the complete opposite of humility. Neither boy had learned anything at all.

 

“Guest disciples of the GusuLan Sect huh? And here I thought that your sword skill actually did improve, Jiang Cheng.”

“If I am the faulty one, why are you coming along?”

“Obviously to protect you from bullies, silly you.”

“People from the GusuLan Sect are known for their righteousness. If I were to find a bully in the Clouds Recesses it would be you.”

“Now, now, modesty does not suit you, Wicked Young Master Jiang, even if I wasn't there you still get to see your reflection.”, Wei WuXian folded his arms in deep thought, “They have mirrors, right?”

“We’ll find out.”


	26. Chapter 26

The Clouds Recesses was indeed a beautiful place, almost out of the world, elegant and harmonious. Mystifying. However instead of finding it soothing, Jiang Cheng felt a growing sense of dread. It was quite disconcerting. Only once before he had this sensation, the day his father introduced Wei WuXian to him. Could this uneasiness be related?

“Heads up, Jiang Cheng! You're looking really miserable. Don't act so spoiled so soon.”, Wei WuXian’s arm appeared on Jiang Cheng’s shoulders. 

“Sigh, try to behave yourself. Remember you are representing YunmengJiang Sect.”

“I don't know what are you talking about, I always behave. I'm YunmengJiang’s model disciple.”

“Let go of me.”

“Nope.”

“I said let go.”

“And I said nope.”

Jiang Cheng grabbed the hand of Wei WuXian that rested over his shoulder, and elbowed him in the ribs.

“Ow! Why did…?”

“Please be quiet, making noise is forbidden in the Clouds Recesses.”, admonished their guide.

“But he attacked me!”

“My apologies, please excuse my friend’s behavior, he is not used to carry himself properly.”, with that and a murderous look, Jiang Cheng managed to keep Wei WuXian’s mouth shut. At least until they reached their room.

Unlike in Lotus Pier, where each boy had his own bedroom, in the Clouds Ressecess they had to share a room, not only with each other but with other guest disciples as well.

Wei WuXian seamlessly blend in right away.


	27. Chapter 27

Jiang WanYin was reading the rules of the GusuLan Sect engraved on the wall. He could do the same in a paper copy, but choose to do so directly on the wall because he couldn't help thinking it was patronizing. Almost three thousand rules engraved on a wall for outsiders to dwell on the strictness of the inhabitants. One could not read all of them in less than four hours… so inevitably outsiders will break at least ten rules without even intending to do so. Around the 500th rule, your feet begin to itch, not to mention your neck. Some may have a point but most… Most seemed written by some annoying prick. Of course he would never say that out loud.

“Jiang xiong, you have been hours standing here, by now you must have read the whole thing twice.”

Jiang WanYin had his arms folded and occasionally tilted his head, perhaps to agree perhaps to disagree… mostly to relieve the pain in his neck.

“Ha! I mean, no. I haven’t reach the 2000th mark. But you have a point, I need a break. Please tell me Wei Wuxian isn’t pestering Lan WangJi.”

“No, no, nothing of the sort. Wei xiong is preparing a party and asked me to get you.” the voice of Nie HuaiSang was cheerful.

Jiang Cheng opened his mouth and then he closed it again, cursing out loud was also forbidden. “Let’s go back then.”, even if his voice was almost amicable, the Young Master of YunMengJiang cracked his knuckles. Breaking some rule yet to be read.

 

“Jiang Cheng, glad you made it!”

“I wouldn’t miss this for the world, before we begin I would absolutely love to have a word with you. In private.”

“Jiang Cheng remember that flirting is forbidden too.”

“So is throwing parties and that isn’t stoppìng you.”, Jiang Cheng strode straight to Wei WuXian, threw his arm over Wei WuXian’s shoulders and dragged him outside.

“Are you mad? Lan WangJi is on your case! You can’t keep doing these kind of things!”, the words setheed with urgency.

“Jiang Cheng… your kiss may have improved but your flirting is outrageous...”

“Because I am not flirting, you idiot. I am worried… about the good name of our sect. Just keep your head down a few days.”

“I just want Lan Zhan to admit he hates me, it's not a big deal. You have seen him too, Jiang Cheng, his face is a mask. I wonder if he is alive.”

“He is alive but you’ll cease to be if you keep poking at him.”

“Ok, let’s make a deal: if you successfully flirt with me, I won't go out of my way to challenge Lan Zhan.”

“No, if I successfully flirt with you, not only you won't go looking for Lan WangJi, you’ll remain by my side at all times and won’t spout nonsense in class either.”


	28. Chapter 28

“Jiang Cheng, this is so boring… are you done yet?”

“You keep pestering me, how could I have finished?”

Wei WuXian rested his head on the table, chewing the pen. “Tell me again I’m pretty.”

“You are very pretty, now shut up and let me work.”

Wei WuXian’s eyes widened. How could you say that with a deadpan expression! At least have the decency to blush, stupid Jiang Cheng! Forget that, at least look at me while saying so!

“Really? I’m prettier than Lan Zhan?”

“Yes, you are prettier than him.”

“How about Nie HuaiSang?”

“Nope, not prettier that him.”

Wei WuXian raised his head from the table and spun to search where Nie HuaiSang was sitting.

“Hey HuaiSang di, have I treated you poorly? Have I stolen from you?”

“No, no, not at all, Wei xiong you have always been kind to me…”

“Then why  _ my  _ Jiang Cheng thinks you are prettier than me?”

“Eh...?”

“Stop wasting our time and get to work.”, Jiang Cheng snatched Wei WuXian’s chin and made him look at him. “Get. To. Work. Now.”

“Don’t wanna until you tell me I am the prettiest of all.” Wei WuXian replied with difficulty while trying, without much conviction, to pry open Jiang Cheng’s fingers.

“Please Nie di ignore this fool and accept my apologies for involving you.”

“No, no, please don’t apologize Jiang xiong… I’m… I’m flattered...”

Both Wei WuXian and Jiang Cheng stiffened a bit after hearing Nie HuaiSang’s words. Did he… did he just implied…? No way, Jiang Cheng is mine! And, and Jiang Cheng is not that handsome… in fact is more on the plain side… only an idiot like myself could find him attractive.

 

“Hey HuaiSang, join me in a trip to the village, I can’t beat you here… Well I  _ can  _ but… I promised Jiang Cheng not to cause trouble in a couple of days…”

Nie HuaiSang paled, “Wei xiong I… I… don’t understand… we were joking back there…”

Wei WuXian burst in laughter and repeatedly patted HuaiSang’s back, “Hahaha, of course we were. But seriously let’s go to the village to sneak some decent food in.”

As they walked down the mountain path, Wei WuXian added, “Your words were right in the bull’s eye. Jiang Cheng is too serious and we have know each other since forever so my words are losing effect; yours however are brand new an unexpected. Keep the good work! Just a bit of advice tho, his punches really hurt… But I bet your brother’s punches are way more powerful than Jiang Cheng’s, so you’ll be alright.”


	29. Chapter 29

“Jiang xiong, I want to apologize for my careless words the other day… please don’t punch me, you know I’m worthless in a fight…”

“Seriously Nie di, stop listening to Wei WuXian, he likes to mess up with people. I’m not angry with you or have any reason to fight you.”

“Then… um… you don’t really think I am prettier than him, right?”

Jiang Cheng almost missed his step and quickly considered his options. If he said ‘no’, it would be the same as saying that to him Wei WuXian was the prettiest… oh gods… No, think before you dig your own grave Jiang Cheng, think. Nie HuaiSang is quite manipulable, he would never ask anything that bold to anyone of his own account. Wei WuXian is behind all this charade, just to hear you say to another person that you li… that you find him attractive. A lesson is in order.

“I do. I really think you are prettier than Wei Wuxian.”

Nie HuaiSang turned bright crimson, “P-please don’t say that anymore Jiang xiong… ah!”, without a word Nie HuaiSang turn around and ran away.

“Running is forbidden… oh well, you can’t hear me anymore, can you?”, Jiang Cheng had a very pleased smile in his face. Some leaves fell to the ground in the corner of a nearby building. Running away as well, huh? Coward. Jiang Cheng entertained the idea of chasing Wei WuXian but gave up on it. If… If instead of running away, Wei WuXian had left his hiding place and ran towards him, Jiang Cheng would have told him to his face that those tricks were unnecessary, because to him he was the one he lo…

“Hey there Jiang Cheng, what are you doing in a place like this?”

The Young Master of Lotus Pier almost had a heart attack as he watched Wei WuXian appear from the complete opposite direction in which he had supposedly ran away...


	30. Chapter 30

Wei WuXian nibbled the pen, these past couple of days Jiang Cheng was acting strange, as if… As if what? Something was wrong, he couldn't put his finger on it. Since he ran into him, he looked startled. 

_ “Hey there Jiang Cheng, what are you doing in a place like this?” _

_ “Nothing I am just passing through.” _

_ “This place is quite secluded. No one over here, no one over there… Tell me now I'm the prettiest.” _

_ Jiang Cheng backed half a step, “Sorry, I can’t right now. I… I have to go… don’t cause trouble.” _

At the moment, I thought he was playing coy but, when has he apologized to me? It’s a first and I even don’t know why! It was really different from the Jiang Cheng the other day, when I was organizing the drinking party.

_ “Ok, let’s make a deal: if you successfully flirt with me, I won't go out of my way to challenge Lan Zhan.” _

_ “No, if I successfully flirt with you, not only you won't go looking for Lan WangJi, you’ll remain by my side at all times and won’t spout nonsense in class either.” _

_ “Deal, go ahead.” _

_ Jiang Cheng took a deep breath, raised his hand to touch Wei WuXian’s hair. _

_ “Your hair is a silky, smooth part of the night sky, the perfect frame for the stars in your eyes. Should I dare continue and compare your lips to the sweet tender blossoms of spring?” _

Who are you and what did you do to Jiang Cheng? That was a shock, pleasant nonetheless. I could never imagined that Jiang Cheng was capable of saying that kinds of things aside of his usual foul and haughty language. It would have been perfect if after saying that, he would had kissed me like he did back then…

_ Jiang Cheng had just finished bathing and was half dressed when Wei WuXian barged in the bathroom. _

_ “Jiang Cheng, you…” _

_ “Oh, I didn’t expect you to be so eager. Let’s get to it, so I can have my answer at last.” _

_ Jiang Cheng closed the distance between them in a few strides, Wei WuXian stood frozen in place. Jiang Cheng pushed him against the door. _

_ “Trembling now? You are about to conclude your investigation, you should be happy.” _

_ “I…”, Wei WuXian couldn’t continue; Jiang Cheng’s parted lips on his… _

A loud noise broke Wei WuXian’s daydream. Lan WangJi was staring intently at him.

“What the hell…? Lan Zhan you scared the life out of me!”

“You must do your punishment. Making noise is prohibited, as well as cursing.”


	31. Chapter 31

“Wei xiong, you and Jiang xiong are very close, however you have very different personalities.”

“We’ll complement each other rather nicely.”

“I wish my brother and I could have that relationship… But I am a failure… sigh…”

“HuaiSang, stop saying that you are a failure. You just want to do other things. You have your own path to follow. We are all different.”

“Thanks Wei xiong… Do you think Jiang xiong regards me in the  _ same  _ way that you do?”

“Jiang Cheng is kind of a perfectionist so, he can be really annoying at times. If you ask him to help you be prepared to get talked down for a while.”

“I like his voice so it won't be a problem.”

“You like his voice?”

“Yes, I think is soothing, like a river.”

Wei WuXian nodded, “That's right, when he's not shouting, Jiang Cheng’s voice is really nice. Everyone is bound to have at least one good feature.”

“Well I don’t think Jiang xiong’s voice is his only good feature, his face is really attractive too.”

“You think so? I think his face is pretty average.”

“You only say that because you two grew together, and you are used to Jiang xiong’s face by now. But… but for the rest of us is the first time seeing it up close… and… and it is rather striking…”

Whoa, whoa… stop right there HuaiSang, I’m a hair’s width short of drowning you in a bucket. You are a man. A man. Have some pride! Calling another man’s face striking… Jiang Cheng’s face is not that good… Everyone should be able to tell he is not striking in any way. Ever. There is not a single reason for others to look at his face and consider it attractive. 

“Whose face is better, Jiang Cheng’s or mine?”

“Well… erm… I… I… have to think about it. That is a really difficult question.”, with that Nie HuaiSang scurried away.

“C’mon! Is not difficult at all, my face is the best. Is obvious.”

“Please don’t raise your voice.”

Wei WuXian turned to the direction of the voice, to find the Two Jades of Lan.

“Oh, Lan Zhan, ZuWu-Jun, great timing. You can give me an honest answer, whose face is better, Jiang Cheng’s or mine?”


	32. Chapter 32

Jiang Cheng did his best to act normal the following days. He was sure that, whomever had put Nie HuaiSang to trap him, had intended from the beginning to blackmail him. A few days had come and gone and yet he had not received any demand. The idea that maybe it wasn’t one of his classmates but someone from the GusuLan Sect, made its rounds in his head. That was utterly unlikely. If it had been someone from the Cloud Recesses, why ran away? They could have simply caught him red handed and turned immediately to Lan QiRen. Nothing had happened to him. Yet. The only noticeable change was that Nie HuaiSang was ten times more fidgety around him and tried with all his might not to be left alone with him. You should ask Nie HuaiSang, Jiang Cheng. If he is avoiding you is because he is feeling guilty. You must strike while the iron is still hot!

 

Wei WuXian sighted noticeably. This brought back Jiang Cheng to the immediate present. 

“What’s wrong now?”

“Your face, your face is what is wrong!”

“What?! Are you picking a fight?”

“If needed be. Tell me now Jiang Cheng, in all honesty, which face is better, yours or mine?”

“Huh? Not this again, for the millionth time, yours is…”,That’s it! That’s it, that’s it! Whomever set the trap using Nie HuaiSang, had expected to hear that Wei WuXian was prettier and with that, Wei WuXian would be expelled alongside with Jiang Cheng. The real target was Wei WuXian not him. Getting Jiang Cheng expelled wouldn’t accomplish anything.

“Mine is…?”

“Your face is an exquisite work of art. The most beautiful thing I will ever see. I would gaze at you endlessly if I could.”

“Jiang… Cheng…?”, the words ‘are you feeling alright?’ lingered in the air.

“Come now, let me admire your fair countenance in the warm embrace of the setting lights.” Jiang Cheng throw his arm over Wei WuXian’s shoulders and dragged the somewhat confused and more so thrilled Wei WuXian, in search for a more private place.


	33. Chapter 33

“Oh.”, Wei WuXian’s face was the perfect representation of disenchantment. Stupid Jiang Cheng and I had my hopes up. I thought that my feelings finally reached that thick skull of yours and you were going to swept me off my feet, like in the books HuaiSang like to read. Yet here we are, in a pretty rare spot where no one would think of looking twice, all alone, and you wasted this great chance in telling me that someone wants to get us expelled under the pretence of being a cut-sleeve. Gimme a break man. Being expelled for rumors is so lame, I’ll give them hard evidence any day.

“What I told you is really serious.”

“Yes.... well, it’s quite over the top. If someone wants me out, he should be man enough to tell me to my face. Involving you as well is just cowardice. We should begin beating everyone until we get answers.”

“We’ll get expelled for fighting before we get any answer.”

“Then what do we do, ask them politely?”

“No. We’ll turn their game in our game. We’ll be a couple.”

“What?!”, Wei WuXian almost jump on Jiang Cheng, why it took you so damn long? I do, I do!

“Shhh, quiet you idiot!.”, Jiang Cheng sighed, “Look, I know that my subpar face and uncommely behavior are not in your desirable partner’s characteristics… think of this as dare; if you succeed, our prize will be beating the shit out of whoever choose this roundabout way to get rid of you.”

“My, my, how terribly devious of you, Jiang Cheng. If we are going to end being expelled, let’s have fun all the way!”

“Just don’t get carried away, we are going to be expelled for fighting not for immorality.”

“Yes dear!”

“I just told you not to get carried away. No sudden changes in your behavior.”, Jiang Cheng averted his eyes and may or may not have blushed after hearing Wei WuXian calling him ‘dear’.

“Awww.”

 

I                               He

Confessed

To

Him                          Me

  
  


Well… it wasn't really a confession… But no matter, Jiang Cheng said he wanted us to be a couple! Kyaa~ so happy. I shall use this chance to the fullest! Well maybe not to the fullest, it might weird him out... but I might not have another chance like this in my life so...   


 

Jiang Cheng tried his best to remain calm. His original idea was to implore to Wei WuXian to kept his head down while he solved the matter. But he also knew full well that he couldn’t vigilate Wei WuXian at all times. An alternative was needed and then… then he just blurted out: We’ll be a couple. Heavens, Jiang Cheng you are losing it. Keep it cool. At this rate he will know that you lo... This is one of your worse ideas ever. Just... just follow your own advice and keep acting normal.  



	34. Chapter 34

“You can relax Lan Zhan, I’m not angry anymore because you refused to answer my question yesterday. Also ZuWu-Jun’s answer made me see the light in the matter: No matter if Jiang Cheng has the better face, I have the better personality, am I right? You would rather keep me company than Jian Cheng, right? Although Jiang Cheng is pretty fun to be with… in his own particular way. We have had many good adventures together. There was this time when he single handedly defeated a five tailed Spirit Fox. He was so cool that even two really pretty LanlingJing Sect girls almost broke into a fight for the privilege of refilling his cup…”

“That is a lie. There is no chance that with Jiang Cheng’s current level of cultivation, he could have defeated a five tailed Spirit Fox on his own.”

Wei WuXian blinked a couple of times before answering. He never expected Lan WangJi to be actually paying attention to all his blabbering.

“So you know, Jiang Cheng is pretty damn cool. If you don’t believe me, ask him directly.”

 

“Jiang Cheng, I was told by Wei Ying that you bested a five tailed Spirit Fox on your own, is it true?”

Jiang WanYin had to make a double take to understand Lan WangJi’s words; sword practice had just ended and the boys were chatting without a care if their voices were louder than they should.

For once, Jiang WanYin didn’t like Lan WangJi’s tone.

“It is.”

“Explain me how.”

“It will require some backstory, I hope you have time to spare.”

“I have.”

“Good. I’ll begin the story then. It was in a town at the foot of a hill, surrounded by a bamboo forest. There had been mysterious disappearances of young people for a couple of months; most of them had been engaged but not married. The town was more on the small side, not enough people to feed a high level monster. Wei Ying and I expected a two tails, three at much.”

Wei WuXian’s grin widened, this was the first time in forever that Jiang Cheng said his name. And he said it in front of everybody kyaaa!

Jiang WanYin continued his tale, “He walked for hours in the bamboo forest until we found the Spirit Fox lair, a cave half hidden in a rift. As I ventured into the cave I heard the sounds of fighting…”

“Where was Wei Ying?”, interrupted Lan WangJi.

“Outside with the wolf minions, but that is irrelevant to the tale you want to hear.”

“Yes, yes, pretty much irrelevant. Please do continue Young Master Jiang.”, added Wei WuXian for the point not to linger.

“Thank you. As I was saying, I heard sounds of fighting, as I approached, I found the following escene: at the back of the cave were three disciples of LanlingJin facing the five tailed Spirit Fox. This particular group Wei Ying and I have met before, and I knew that their magic artifacts were nothing to laugh at; however this time they were struggling. Let’s add to the picture that neither Wei Ying nor I had on ourselves any magic artifacts aside from our swords.”, Jiang WanYin locked his eyes on Lan WangJi and continued, “Based on logic and reason, the five of us had not a single chance to walk out of the fight alive. The Spirit Fox had not noticed me, I had but one chance to make a feint at it and allow the LanlingJin people to make a run to the exit. I readied Sandu and prepared myself to strike when one of the LanglingJin disciples attacked with a lightning spell. The Spirit Fox crouched and lurched at him. This allowed me to see what was really happening: the Spirit Fox had a magic artifact that protected it, absorbing all magic directed at it. All I had to do was to break the artifact. Worst case scenario Sandu won’t shatter the Soul Trapping Mirror and it would remain stuck in it forever, but regardless of that the Spirit Fox would be disoriented for various seconds allowing us to escape. So I did my best to shatter the mirror in one go. And it worked.”

“Wow, that was so cool Jiang xiong… I wouldn’t run towards a Soul Trapping Mirror, the chances of it getting my reflection are really high.”, Nie HuaiSang was in awe, as well as most of the boys that listened to the tale.

Wei WuXian brimmed with pride, Jiang Cheng had really improved his story.

Lan WangJi’s face remained indecipherable… but he had to admit that he wouldn’t have ran towards such a dangerous object. Those from Yunmeng were evidently reckless by nature.

“I know right? My Jiang Cheng is pretty damn cool!”, Wei WuXian placed his hand on Jiang Cheng’s shoulder

Jiang Cheng blushed. Just a little.

Lan WangJi walked away.


	35. Chapter 35

Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng this. Jiang Cheng that. Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng. My Jiang Cheng. Jiang Cheng. Pretty damn cool.

Every five words out of Wei Ying’s mouth included ‘Jiang Cheng’. What was so good about Jiang Cheng? He was reckless, loud, prideful… and two faced. Wei Ying should know the real Jiang Cheng he li… he lik.... Anyway he shouldn’t like someone like Jiang Cheng.

“Why are you so angry, WangJi?”

“...”

“It’s because I said to Wei WuXian that Jiang WanYin’s face was better than his?”

“...”

“I thought you would cast your vote in favor of Wei WuXian to keep the balance.”

“It was to keep the balance? You don’t really think that Jiang WanYin’s face is better.”

“Oh, well… I do really like Jiang WanYin’s face better. I think his facial features are more refined than those of Wei WuXian’s… wait, WangJi don’t go.”


	36. Chapter 36

The following days Wei WuXian behave extra clingy with Jiang Cheng… and Jiang Cheng was extra overprotective with Wei WuXian. The image the other boys formed was as if Jiang Cheng was the mother of a very, very spoiled baby Wei WuXian, no one really could think of them as a romantic couple. The mood lightened considerable with Nie HuaiSang but still, Jiang Cheng felt that it wasn’t as it was in the beginning. All was quiet with the other guest disciples, even Jin ZiXuan had become a tolerated presence. Maybe they should abort the plan as it has not brought any lead in days. Wei WuXian was not that patient, maybe it would be best if it was Jiang Cheng the one to call this off… because if it was Wei WuXian… because if it was Wei WuXian it would hurt too much.

“Your mind is not on the practice, Jiang xiong. Well I could not blame you, with all the things Wei xiong said in the classroom.”

Had Wei WuXian said something to cause trouble with Lan QiRen again? He had not noticed at all. This is bad Jiang Cheng, you are completely oblivious to your surroundings…

“I was being easy on you Nie di, maybe you could pick up something.”

“Practice with me, there is no need to hold back.”, Lan WangJi’s voice cut in. 

Jiang WanYin tilted his head a little, since when had Lan WangJi attended their sword practices? 

“As you wish.”, Jiang Cheng had no expectations for winning. After all, HanGuang-Jun was regarded as the genius of their generation. He could use this encounter for reference. To exactly measure the strength of Lan WangJi. 

Bichen flew to Lan WangJi’s hand and Sandu greeted it with a gleeful glisten as Jiang Cheng assumed his fighting stance. As both swords clashed, Jiang Cheng confidence grew bit by bit. Lan WangJi was strong yes, but not as strong as he thought. He could win this. He could… 


	37. Chapter 37

Jiang Cheng grunted and slowly opened his eyes. Suddenly a bit of apple fell on his face, barely missing his left eye.

“Oh, Jiang Cheng, you are back with the living. Good, good.”, Wei WuXian was eating an apple and looked at him from above. 

Judging from the angle… Jiang Cheng was resting his head on Wei WuXian’s lap. His body was aching all over but it shouldn't be a excuse to be in such a good place, therefore he tried to get up. Wei WuXian’s hand  on his forehead locked him in place. 

“ZuWu-Jun said you needed to rest a few hours for the medicine to be effective… And we can capitalize on this for our own purposes.”

Jiang Cheng noticed they were still in the practice grounds. 

“How… How long have we been like this?”

“A few hours. I have been quite busy studying your face. Among other things.”

Other things? What other things? 

“What happened?”

“Well you were doing fine until Lan Zhan finished you off with a really cool high level technique. You crashed into this tree, damaging it severely… And well, you have to nurture it back to health as your punishment for picking a fight with Lan Zhan… Also, Lan Zhan took Sandu with him to investigate your claims of destroying a Soul Trapping Mirror. He believes you are a lier, A-Cheng.”

“Oh joy, HanGuang-Jun hates me. It's all your fault. Keep that big mouth of yours shut. I have told you time and time again.”

“But it's the truth; you broke the mirror and saved the day. I am really proud of you, I have to boast about you. Damn, Jiang Cheng, you should boast about the few things that you manage to do right.”

“Are you picking a fight?”

“In your sorry state it would be murder, so no.”

Jiang WanYin opted to bite his tongue and closed his eyes again. He had lost to HanGuang-Jun in front of everyone in a very embarrassing way. He probably hadn't any face left to lose. With this, none of the other guest disciples would believe that he had shattered the Soul Trapping Mirror. He was pathetic. He wasn't strong enough. This was so humiliating… 

“Stop frowning, you are ruining your face. Aren't you hungry? I made this for you.”, Wei WuXian presented a plate of apple bunnies. 

“According to you my face is already ruined so what I do with it does not matter.”

“Stop pouting and open your eyes to admire my work.”

Lazily Jiang Cheng opened his eyes and saw the cute apple bunnies. What's this, a lunch date? Today you have no more face to lose, so play along Jiang Cheng, from now on things can only get worse.

“These are for me? Are you sure you made them and not ask anyone else to made them for you?”

“I made them for you. I. Made. Them. For.  _ You _ .”

“Okay then.”, Jiang Cheng opened his mouth.

“Do you think I am your maid?”

“Do you think you are not?”

“You must have hit your head really hard. You said we were married, so I am your wife, you must respect me accordingly.”

“Indeed I must have hit my head really hard, really, really hard. I’m listening my maid call herself my wife.”

Wei WuXian grinned mischievously. 

“Oh, so you like this kind of _thing_. Alright my husband, I’ll call you Master when we are in public.”

Jiang Cheng blushed intently.

“You… you just wait…*

“Now, now, Master don’t exert yourself, please open you mouth, ‘ahhh’.”


	38. Chapter 38

“Jiang Cheng, a word.”

It was unusual for Jin ZiXuan to address Jiang Cheng. But as soon as Jiang Cheng and Wei WuXian came back to their bedroom, he got to his feet to meet them. 

“Alright.”

“Not alright you need to rest. I'm sure it can wait till tomorrow.”

“No it cannot.”

“Let's get it done with. Wei Ying be a darling and fill me a cup for when I came back. Jin ZiXuan let's go.”

Jin ZiXuan stopped by the tree where Jiang Cheng first flirted with Wei WuXian. Odd choice of place. 

“Are you well?”

“I’ll live.”

“We will be family in the future.”, Jin ZiXuan spoke in a voice devoid of emotion, “This is a slight for both of us. Lan Zhan is abusing his position. Not only in the way he is calling you out but in the way he fought you today, I felt killing intent. It is known that he hates Wei Ying’s guts but venting with you is outrageous. My point is, if you are going to present a complaint against Lan Zhan, I will support it.”

 

“Hey, hey… A-Cheng… wake up…”, Wei WuXian snuck up into Jiang Cheng’s bed.

“What do you want…? You said I needed rest…”

“What did you talk about with ZiXuan?”

“Nothing important, I’ll tell you tomorrow. Let me sleep.”

Wei WuXian felt vexed, he was worried sick for Jiang Cheng and the Idiot Emperor didn’t care at all! “Well then, move over.”   
Much to Wei WuXian’s surprise, Jiang Cheng obediently made room for him. It is not fair Jiang Cheng, ask me to your bed when you are feeling fine. Although I won’t pass this chance either… Maybe you could think of this as payback from back then… and besides, we are a couple now. You said so yourself. With that settled, Wei WuXian snuggled to Jiang Cheng.


	39. Chapter 39

Lan WangJi made an appearance at five past ten in the morning, Sandu was in his hand.

“I have brought you your sword, Jiang Cheng. It seems all your story was true.”

Before Lan WangJi appeared, Wei WuXian was helping Jiang Cheng dress. That in itself was a wonder, because Wei WuXian usually slept until past six, when Jiang Cheng usually kicked him out of the bed.

“The collar is crooked, be careful you idiot.”

“Sorry dear, I am just too nervous to touch you in your grave condition.”

“Grave condition, yeah right, you are just lazy.”

“You should be kinder to your wife, she treats you so lovingly.”, said someone.

“Yes Young Master Jiang, you are being so ungrateful. The Heavens are going to punish you by taking her away.”

 

When the morning bell had rung, Jiang Cheng opened his eyes to find Wei WuXiang embracing him. When had this happened?

“Oh, you are awake dear, good morning. Did you have a pleasant rest? Because I sure did.”

“Hahahaha what’s that I’m seeing? Did you have a nightmare and run into mother’s bed, Wei xiong?” almost all of the boys began to laugh at Wei WuXian’s expense. Even the same Wei WuXian laugh with them.

“Now, now brothers, you got it all wrong. Jiang Cheng is not my mother; is my Lord and Master and is my duty as his loving wife to…”, Jiang Cheng’s face turned scarlet and kicked Wei WuXian out of his bed.

“Who is my loving wife?!”

“Well certainly isn’t official yet, we’ll be sure to include all of you in our wedding banquet.”, everyone in the room laughed but Jiang Cheng, Jin ZiXuan and Nie HuaiSang.

 

“Thank you.”, Jiang WanYin moved Wei WuXian aside, walked to meet with Lan WangJi and get Sandu back.

“I suggest you to train more. Yesterday I wasn’t even half serious. With your current skill it is a miracle you managed to break the Soul Trapping Mirror.”

“Thank you for your concern,  _ Second  _ Young Master Lan. I will be more diligent from now on. And perhaps in a millennia or two I can confidently ask you for a rematch.”

“But dear, your memory is terrible, do you want me to remember you about your rematch in about a millennia?”

At this interruption of Wei Wuxian, Jiang Cheng could swear that Lan WangJi glared at him… so he decided to test it.

“Kind of you to offer dear, but I don’t want to burden you for that long with my trifles.”, Yup there it was, killing intent clear as day.

Lan WangJi just walked away without a word as per usual.

When Jiang Cheng turned around, most of the boys were livid.

“Did you feel that as well?”, asked them nonchalantly.


	40. Chapter 40

“I must say I am impressed. Lan Zhan seems to hate you more than me and you have barely crossed words with him.”

“That isn’t something to be impressed by. It is just incredible troublesome.”

Jiang Cheng was tending to the tree he had injured. Technically Lan Zhan was the one that broke the tree but of course it had to be Jiang Cheng’s fault.

“Yes, yes, troublesome indeed. We have our own investigation to do. With Lan Zhan on both our cases it would be more challenging.”

Jiang Cheng casted a side glance at Wei WuXian, was he serious? Hadn’t he really noticed anything this morning? Well… Wei Ying had not noticed that he has feelings for him in years. How could he interpret Lan Zhan’s blank face at all?

“Well we have nothing to investigate anymore.”

“What do you mean? You can’t just give up because of Lan Zhan.”

“Idiot King, are you messing with me or are you being honest?”

“I am being honest. The one who doesn’t make any sense is you!”

“Ok then, I’ll try to explain to you in very simple terms, what is going on: I was wrong… or more accurately, I was being paranoid. There was no plot to get us expelled for being a couple. Nie HuaiSang just wanted to clarify to me, in all earnestness, that he was definitely not a cut-sleeve. Lan WangJi just happened to be passing by and overheard me telling HuaiSang that I thought his face was prettier than yours...and of course to him that couldn’t be true. Since that point forward he has been hating me with a passion for ‘cheating on my pretty and loving wife’.  As long as I am in the Clouds Recesses my life is safe, but as soon as I leave, HanGuang-Jun is certainly going to murder me.”

“Why would he try to murder you?”

“Because he is infatuated with you and I am in his way.”

Wei WuXian could only stare blankly at Jiang Cheng. Lan WangJi was in love with…? Lan WangJi? Mmm… HanGuang-Jun had a really pretty face…

Jiang Cheng could almost listen those words. He grabbed Wei WuXian by the arms and pinned him against the tree.

“Even if you are the most shameless wife in the world. You are  _ my  _ wife and I won’t hand you to anyone. Specially Lan Zhan. I’ll fight him to my death, because while I am alive, I promise you that he will never have you.”

Wei WuXian’s heart was drumming in his ears. Was this real? Jiang Cheng actually felt that way? And all it took for him to be honest was a really handsome and powerful rival to appear. Damn you Lan Zhan why couldn’t you appear sooner!

“Prove it to me.”

“What…?”

“Prove me that you think of me as…”

“Wei Ying, I love you. I don’t think about you, I feel you in my heart… because if I think about you I want to beat you to death for all the trouble you cause me.”

“Jiang Cheng you are so not cute and yet…”

Jiang Cheng leaned towards Wei Ying, his lips searching hungrily for those of his shameless and troublesome wife. Kissed them gently almost sheepishly at first and gradually, Jiang Cheng’s kiss became more and more passionate, the kiss Wei Ying knew so well and until now, had only been able to receive on the pretense of drunkenness. Who cared if they were in a practice court? Or that it was noon? 

“I dare you to say I’m the shameless one from now on…”, Wei WuXian half purred half whispered, quite happy with the turn of events.

“You are the shameless one.”

“You are so not cute, A-Cheng, so not cute.”


	41. Chapter 41

Wei WuXian was all bubbly and fuzzy around Jiang Cheng but when meditation time came, he ditched the group. It was a serious matter that Lan Zhan wanted to kill Jiang Cheng. It took years of painstaking wait for Lan Zhan to end it before they could actually get to the good part. No, no, no. If that happens it would be a total waste of my youth! I can’t challenge him to a duel, if he kills me it would be bad too. Oh… ho-ho-ho I know what to do. Wei WuXian  went down the mountain to do some shopping.

 

“Jiang xiong, you must clear things out with Lan WangJi.”, Nie HuaiSang was horrified.

“If you know how, I’m all ears.”

“You could began with an apology…”

“An apology? Why should I apologise with him? How and when did I wronged him?”

“No…  I never said you did something wrong Jiang xiong… Is just… you know… not everybody can appreciate the… the kind of jokes we were making in the morning…”

“We have been seeing each other for a month, HanGuang-Jun should be used to us by now.”

“But you know he doesn’t act like a young person! I am seriously worried Jiang xiong…”

“Worry not Nie di, I won’t flirt with you anymore. Not because Lan WangJi but because Nie MingJue. Now he is someone worth being scared of.”

“Jiang xiong I’m serious, please stop joking.”

“HuaiSang, I lost to HanGuang-Jun because I fought him half heartedly. If I am serious about it I can win. To him I might have lower cultivation but I have bested a five tailed Spirit Fox.”

“Jiang xiong…”

“Attempt the Impossible.” 

“You think too highly of yourself Jiang Cheng.”

“Your overconfidence rubs off on me, Jin ZiXuan.”

“If only you could get half of my skill.”

“If I could get all of your skill I could be a nice rock.”

“It would be an improvement to the rubble you are now.”

“Jin xiong, Jiang xiong… please calm down. Let’s… let’s talk about something else…”

“I agree, let’s stop talking shit. Would you help me improve my sword fighting… Jin  _ xiong _ ?”

“I’ll just waste my time but as you asked politely, I’ll humor you.”

 

Even if Nie HuaiSang was biting his nails, Jiang Cheng and Jin ZiXuan crossed swords following the exercises order.

“Everyone in Yunmeng is as gross as you two?”

“Hard to tell, how could I know? I lived there all my life. Is as if I asked you if all the people of Lanling are as annoying as you.”

“It seems that all Yunmeng people can do is trash talk.”

“Is the number one reason we get along so well with Lanling.”

“So are you going to denunce Lan Zhan or Yunmeng is going to be for my second son?”, Jin ZiXuan whispered when they were face to face.

“Kind of you to think in Yunmeng’s future, but don’t go killing me off just yet.”

“You better not be a major disappointment… Cheng  _ di _ .”

Jiang Cheng managed to kept his face calm. You just wait Jin ZiXuan.

“I won’t turn down your kindness ZiXuan xiong. It is reassuring to know that you got my back. In your own way you are worried as much as HuaiSang. In Lanling things are probably smoother, in Yunmeng these things aren’t even considered quarrels. I’ll try talking with HanGuang-Jun. In the event he tries to kill me again, I’ll ask you to join me to speak with Lan QiRen.”


	42. Chapter 42

“Lan Zhan, Lan Zhan wait! I was looking for you… Hey I'm talking to you. Look at me.”, as Lan WangJi didn't stop to acknowledge Wei WuXian, the infamous head disciple of the YunmengJiang Sect walked along with him. 

“Stop following me.”

“I’ll go as soon as you pay attention to me.”

After this brief exchange, they kept waiting for several minutes. 

“Hey Lan Zhan, do you really think I'm pretty?”

Lan WangJi did not answer. 

“Jiang Cheng always tells me I'm the prettiest.”

“Jiang Cheng tells that quite easily to anyone.”

“Obviously you don't know Jiang Cheng… Oh! You mean the thing with HuaiSang. He really didn't mean it, he was just jealous that I was spending more time with you and wanted to give me a lesson. Even HuaiSang got it.”

Lan Zhan stopped. Jiang Cheng was jealous of him? 

“Here, take this. I bought it for you as a peace offering. Jiang Cheng isn't really a bad person please don't kill him.”, Wei WuXian extended a book in Lan WangJi’s direction. 

Lan WangJi looked suspiciously at the book and did not take it.

“Don’t hold grudges Lan Zhan, let the past in the past. This book I truly pick to please you.”

“I don’t want it.”

“So I must take it you are set to kill Jiang Cheng? Because if that is so, I’ll consider you my enemy from now on.”


	43. Chapter 43

“Jiang WanYin.”

“HanGuang-Jun.”

A proverbial tumbling weed passed metaphorically between them.

“Were you really jealous of the time Wei Ying spend with me during his punishment?”

What? What kind of question is that? You couldn’t ask it more loudly because it is forbidden by your patronizing rules. Jiang Cheng wondered briefly if he was indeed jealous of that. The obvious answer was ‘no’. At the time he didn’t even know that Lan WangJi had a thing for Wei WuXian. But what if he had known? For starters he wouldn’t had fought him in the half assed way he did.

“Yes. I was jealous.  Up until now, Wei Ying would spend all of his time… most of his time, with me. Silly, I know. My behavior wasn’t at its best… Still, I think you owe me at least one apology.”

“Please accept my apology, Young Master Jiang.”

All polite and formal now. Suspicious, quite suspicious.

“Okay, just to be clear, which of all the wrongs you did to me are you asking forgiveness for?”

“The one you choose.”

Jiang Cheng facepalmed, “Now I see why you feel attracted to Wei WuXian: you both, are the same kind of thick faced fool.”

“If you care for Wei Ying, why are you always calling him an idiot?”

Jiang Cheng was at a loss of words. Because no one in Yunmeng called him that.  _ Idiot  _ was a sort of… ‘endearment’ that only Young Master Jiang used to refer to Wei WuXian. When he referred to ‘that idiot’, everyone knew who he was talking about.  _ Idiot  _ was… a safe word. He could yell all day ‘Wei WuXian, you idiot!’ and nobody would pay any attention. But if he yelled ‘My beloved Wei WuXian!’ it could be troubling. Specially because Jiang Cheng always thought his feelings would never reach Wei Ying.

“Because he is an idiot, always causing me trouble. But without that trouble my life would be really empty. That is why I’ll fight anyone who tries to steal  _ my  _ idiot away.”

“I still don’t understand why you have to call him that way.”

“How should I call him then?”

“...”

Jiang Cheng folded his arms. C’mon, you say it, if it is  _ that  _ easy.

Wei WuXian arrived where they were. He was out of breath, undoubtedly he would be punished for running. But it was a matter of life or death.

“Lan Zhan, you accepted the book! What are you doing here?”

Lan WangJi barely moved his head in Wei WuXian’s direction, “I agree with you Jiang Cheng, Wei Ying is an idiot.”

“Glad you understand.”

“Say what now?!”

Lan WangJi took his leave with a light bow, he had some things to think about.


	44. Chapter 44

“I was worried sick for you, you know? What if Lan Zhan kills you? And… and you were bad mouthing me behind my back! That is not what a good husband would do!”

“Idiot, when have I bad mouthed you behind your back?”

“How should I know if you do it behind my back?”

“I have never bad mouthed you behind your back. There is no need for me doing so, you being an idiot is something everyone can see, clear as day.”

“Are you sure you love me, Jiang Cheng?”

“Are you sure I don’t? Besides that… I did tell you I love you, but you haven’t said that you love me.”

But it is OBVIOUS I love you, you stupid Idiot Emperor! You must be blind or something!

“It is obvious I do!”

“You do what?”

“I do lo… I lo… I…”, dammit! Why can’t I say it? It’s Jiang Cheng, is really him! I have imagined all those scenarios, were I always tell him how much I love him. Many, many times… I have to make him play a few of those, some are really good even if I have to say it myself.

“You do…?”

“I do have a complaint, you Idiot Emperor! You kicked me out of your bed and said I wasn’t your wife and now, now you want me to say  _ that  _ to you. Make up your mind, am I your wife or not? Maybe you think of me as a side mistress to toy with… Well, so you know, I am not okay with that.”

Jiang Cheng was rendered speechless. A mistress? No, never. There was no one else. There won't be anyone else.

“I’m sorry, I…”

“Words are cheap Jiang WanJin, you’ll have to show me your sincerity.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“If I tell you to do anything it won't be your sincerity. Think for yourself once!”, Nononononononono why am I fighting? I didn’t mean it! Jiang Cheng, I didn’t mean to say all that! You just tell me to shut up, okay? I’ll shut up. You know I am an idiot.

Silence just grew thicker and thicker between them. Wei WuXian balled his hands into fists and walked away. Just stop me, Jiang Cheng, please. Please, please, please stop me, A-Cheng. Tell me I’m overreacting. I’m almost thirty steps away. Just… please...


	45. Chapter 45

What had been all that? All Jiang Cheng wanted was for Wei Ying to tell him he loved him back. He wasn’t being too greedy, was he? It was quite normal, right? Wanting the one you love, reciprocate the feeling. It wasn’t quite the feat… right? Because Wei Ying wasn’t actually against it, was he? It certainly didn’t feel like he was against it… But now he was the villain of the story; a selfish, uncaring playboy. A mistress! That was the most foolish notion ever to be spout by Wei Ying. A mistress of all things! Did Wei Ying thought of him as a man that shallow? That Idiot King should look himself in the mirror first, if he wanted to see a shallow man that only fooled around… Was that it? Was Wei Ying only fooling around with him? Was the stay in the Cloud Recesses that boring…? It could be. It could be. Even so, Jiang Cheng was happy. Even if all of this was just a game for Wei Ying… He said he was Jiang Cheng’s wife not HanGuang-Jun’s. Even if all was a lie. Even if things returned to normal once they get back to Yunmeng, if they could return to normal. 

Wei Ying asked for his sincerity, therefore he will have it: in the next evaluation period he, Jiang Cheng, heir apparent to the YunmengJiang Sect, will announce to everyone present there, GusuLan elders and disciples, guest disciples as well, that his one and true love will always be Wei Ying.

 

If only it could be true...


	46. Chapter 46

“Stop banging your head into that tree this instant. Your behavior is quite shameful already. I do really pity Jiang Cheng, having to live all his life apologizing for your stupidity.”

Jin ZiXuan’s words made Wei WuXian turn to face him in anger. Who the hell Jin ZiXuan though he was for going around pitying Jiang Cheng? Wei WuXian’s forehead was dripping blood, he clenched his fist.

“What I do is none of your business and you better not say that you pity Jiang Cheng in front of me… unless you are prepared to assume the consequences, ZiXuan.”

“Bark all you like, just remember that all your stupidity is regarded as YunmengJiang Sect’s stupidity. Have you ever thought of that? Have you ever thought that all the people you have insulted could give Jiang Cheng a hard time when he’ll become sect leader?”

Was that a threat? Was this little piece of shit saying he would make things difficult for Jiang Cheng? Wei WuXian grabbed Jin ZiXuan by the collar.

“Fighting is forbidden in the Cloud Recesses.”, Lan WangJi’s clear voice cut the air.

Jin ZiXuan slapped away Wei WuXian’s hand. 

“You are mistaken HanGuang-Jun, this is no fight. People of Yunmeng talk like this. I just wanted Wei WuXian to stop destroying that tree, but as you are here now, you can take care of things.”, Jin ZiXuan greeted Lan WangJi and walked away.

Lan Zhan barely noticed the contempt in Jin ZiXuan’s voice, his eyes were trained to the blood in Wei Ying’s face.

“Sorry about the tree, Lan Zhan. I’ll clean it right away.”

“What happened?”

“Nothing out of the ordinary: I am an idiot, remember?”

This was related to Jiang Cheng, no doubt about it. He was the only one who called Wei Ying, idiot. Was that really love? It was evident that Wei Ying suffered more with Jiang Cheng. That was not love, was it? Love was joy not pain.

“You are not an idiot.”

“Yes I am! I am the king of idiots! I said a lot of things I didn’t mean to and the only thing I want to say more than anything I couldn’t! I couldn’t! And I’m sure A-Cheng didn’t understand a thing… he’s not exactly sharp for these kind of things… I have been in love with A-Cheng since the moment I laid my eyes on him, so many years ago.  He was such a cute child… I wonder why he developed such a bad temper… but he has really nice features. Do you know his mother, Madam Yu? She is really beautiful and A-Cheng looks like her… maybe… he is more like his mother than I’ve ever thought… You know? Uncle Jiang is really lucky to have married Madam Yu, she is beautiful, strong, smart and madly in love with him.”


	47. Chapter 47

“Jiang WanYin, are you feeling alright?”

Jiang Cheng was startled when Lan XiChen put his hand on his arm.

“Ah… ZeWu-Jun… I… yes… ah… I need to go…”

“I’ll be blunt: you don’t look fine to me, you are pale and your hands are shaking. I think you are about to catch a cold. Come with me, I’ll make you some tea.”

“It’s not necessary…”

“I insist.”

“Thank you… sorry for the bother…”

Lan XiChen dragged Jiang Cheng to his lair… ahem, to his favorite place for drinking tea and writing music.

“Something is troubling you, if you want to talk about it, I’ll listen. Whatever it is, it will be just between us.”

“ZeWu-Jun thank you, your kindness has touched me deeply. However I’m afraid I’ll just keep bothering you in the future for trifles if you listen to me about this.”

“Jiang Cheng, we’ll be seeing each other quite frequently in the future, I would like if you could think of me as a friend. You can call me Lan Huan if you like.”

“I-I think it would be very rude of me…”

“Then how about Huan xiong?”, Lan XiChen smiled brightly at him.

Jiang Cheng felt a shiver, seeing Lan WangJi’s face with such a cheery expression was… wrong.

“Lan XiChen xiong…”

“It is an improvement, thank you. Can I call you Jiang Cheng or would you rather I stick with Jiang WanYin?”

“Everyone calls me just Jiang Cheng, I don’t see why you couldn’t do the same.”, Jiang Cheng stiffened a little after realizing his commentary was patronizing ZeWu-Jun.

“I-I mean you can call me however you like, Lan XiChen xiong…”

“Really? How about A-Cheng then?”

“Huh…?”, Jiang Cheng stared blankly at Lan XiChen. Say again?

Lan XiChen chuckled. “My apologies Jiang Cheng, I may have teased you too much. But you needed to get your color back, you looked like a ghost.”

“You Lan people are too extreme, it would be nice if you were more normal.”

“It’s the first time I hear someone call us ‘extreme’. It’s refreshing.”

“You are serious…”

“Yes, I am. Whenever you need someone to listen to you, you can count on me.”

Jiang Cheng felt warmth in his chest. This feeling… this feeling was friendship. Normal friendship. Not everyone was a shameless idiot like Wei Ying…

“Lan XiChen xiong do you believe all of us have a fated person?”


	48. Chapter 48

Jiang Cheng moved Wei WuXian’s head to the left and to the right. No traces of blood or injury.

“ZiXuan xiong told me you were trying to fell a tree with your head. But you seem fine to me, did the tree managed to get away from you?”, Jiang Cheng’s voice and behavior were as normal as always… Well not exactly. He was too calm about it. He didn’t raise his voice, call Wei WuXian an idiot or tried to explain to him why his actions maimed Yunmeng prestige.

In Wei WuXian’s eyes, all this just meant that Jiang Cheng was angry with him. No, not angry, furious. And he was right to be.

“Jiang Cheng, I lo…”

“Lost it? Yes you did. At this rate all the GusuLan Sect will think we want to damage all their trees. Also, while I was busy healing the tree I broke, ZeWu-Jun approached me to ask why had you gift his brother ‘The Love Songs of the Lily Garden’...”

“I was looking for a poetry book and the title seemed nice.”

“You didn’t flickered through it, to actually see what was the book about?”

“No. It was a gift, I wanted Lan Zhan to be the first to open it. The book seller said I had good taste…”

For a moment Jiang Cheng furrowed his brow and the words ‘you, idiot’ flashed in his eyes but never made it to his lips.

“They are really well made compositions. Stylistically, one could say they are a fine gift indeed. The problem here is the theme: they are songs the Old Emperor wrote for his male lover. So the answer I gave ZeWu-Jun was…”

“That I’m an idiot.”

“... that I didn’t know the reason and that I would ask you. Now that all is clear, I can tell him it was an honest mistake with no ulterior motives. Because you don’t really want to court Lan WangJi, right?”

“Stop being mean to your loving wife, Jiang xiong, or she would really elope with HanGuang-Jun.”

“Yes, yes, take proper care of her… even if she can’t tell a book from the other.”

“We know you chose her for her face not her literary studies.”

“Now, now, dear brothers, stop saying mean things about my pretty but careless wife or I’ll be forced to break your legs to teach you a lesson. And besides if my wife wants to elope with HanGuang-Jun… she needs to kill me first because there is no way in hell I would allow that to happen.”

“Wow, you really are scary in serious husband mode hahaha.”

“It was cool tho, you really are a lady killer Jiang xiong.”

Wei WuXian was in awe. Even if Jiang Cheng was angry with him, he acknowledged him, not once but twice, as his wife in front of everybody… wait a minute…

“Jiang Cheng, did you say ZiXuan  _ xiong _ ?”

 


	49. Chapter 49

Wei Ying was restless in bed. ZiXuan xiong? Really, xiong? Not even Jin xiong. Zi Xuan xiong. When did that happened?

The last time I looked, A-Cheng and ZiXuan were doing their best to completely ignore each other’s existence. And now that stupid peacock has become ‘ZiXuan xiong’. What the hell? I have never been called xiong by A-Cheng, not even once! I am more deserving of being called that than that arrogant, conceited brat! I’m better in every aspect! Like seriously better. And we have known each other since forever!

You are truly not cute A-Cheng, your punches really hurt.

 

“Call me that too.”

“Call you what?”

“Xiong.”

“Nope, not going to happen.”

“Ying xiong. Just say it once. Just once.”

Jiang Cheng closed the book he was trying to read and half playfully, half annoyed, smacked it in Wei WuXian’s head, “Not. Going. To. Happen.”

“So you want me to say it that badly.”

“Even if you say it, I won't call you xiong.”, Jiang  Cheng sighed, “This is just annoying. I have to read this book by tomorrow. Do you really want me to call you xiong? That’ll make you happier?”

Of course it’ll make me happy! Wait, what do you mean by ‘happier’...?

_ “Even if you are the most shameless wife in the world, you are my wife…” _

Oh. You meant like that. You worry for the silliest things, A-Cheng. If I leave you alone, the mountains will crumble to dust before it occurs to you to get beyond kissing.

Wei Ying grinned flirtatiously and leaned forward to close the distance between him and Jiang Cheng.

“That would make me happy, yes. But you can make me happier doing other things…”, it was time for Wei Ying to take the initiative, he had been too well behaved lately. Wei Ying moved to the same side of the desk as Jiang Cheng, snatched the book from his hands and threw it away across the room, before Jiang Cheng had an opportunity to protest Wei Ying kissed him eagerly. 

Some part of Jiang Cheng could’t help but notice bitterly, that even Wei Ying’s kiss was better than his…

The door creaked open and for an eternal second, Jin ZiXuan, Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng stared startled at each other.


	50. Chapter 50

“This is incredible! You don’t have an inch of decency! Don’t you realise where you are?”, Jin ZiXuan’s words had been said in anger, however not all was lost because he was still in the room instead of running out to Lan QiRen.

“ZiXuan xiong if you let me…”

“The one that does not realise what this place is, is you! It’s a bedroom alright. A bedroom. If the door is closed the right thing to do is knock, if your hands are busy, you announce your presence. It’s common sense!”, Wei WuXian spat back in turn, spurred by Jiang Cheng’s words.

“It is my bedroom as well, why should I have the need to announce myself in?”

Jiang Cheng got to his feet to meet with Jin ZiXuan, and to tackle him if needed. His hair was disheveled, as Wei WuXian had been tugging at his ribbon.

“ZiXuan xiong, I…”

“Cheng  _ di _ , I did told you no to be a disgrace. Because all of your mishaps would inevitably reflect on me in the future.”

“What did you say?!” Wei WuXian immediately rose, ready to fight the conceited peacock. Jiang Cheng’s glare barely managed to kept him in his place.

“ZiXuan xiong I assure you this won’t happen again.”

Jin ZiXuan smirked, oozing superiority from every pore, at Wei WuXian.

“You are still young Cheng di and prone to a few… errors. Still I think there is hope for you… if you work hard.”

“I’m really grateful to you, ZiXuan xiong.”, Jiang WanYin respectfully greeted Ji ZiXuan.

With an audible humph full of contempt, the bright yellow peacock left the room, politely closing the door at his back.

What the hell was that? Like seriously what the hell? Wei WuXian looked at Jiang Cheng, who still remained in a deferential posture towards the door. ‘Humble’ and ‘Jiang Cheng’ didn't belong in the same sentence. Jiang Cheng didn’t have to lower his head to anyone, least of all that ZiXuan. Something fishy was definitely going on, and if Jiang Cheng won’t tell him anything, Wei Ying will beat the truth of ZiXuan. 

Wei WuXian lunged forward with a will short of murdering intent. Jiang Cheng moved his hand lighting quick to grab Wei WuXian by his sleeve. Both forces cancelled each other and the boys ended  in the floor, conveniently for Jiang Cheng, he ended on top of the surprised Wei Ying.

“Let go, A-Cheng, I need to beat that jackass!”

“And you think I am not itching to? Do you think I enjoy his pathetic well-bred shit altogether?”

“Then…?”

“Then I must remind you, that stupid, overbearing peacock is going to marry A-Li. I believe neither of us wants her life to be miserable.”

“Shijie’s life will be miserable enough married to ZiXuan. Can’t we talk some sense to uncle Jiang?”

“You know perfectly well that the one behind this arrangement is mother and father just went along with it.”

“Then let’s help him fix his attitude!”

“Useless things remain useless no matter where they are.”

“It may be so, but I forbid you to bow to him ever again.”

“You forbid  _ me _ ? I’ll kowtow to him if that manages to get him out of our way.”

“Don’t you have any pride?”

“That is rich coming from you.”

For the second time in… a really short period of time, the door of the dorm was opened. This time by a flustered Nie HuaiSang.

“Jiang xiong, Wei xiong, I heard Jin xiong shouting and I saw him leaving in a hurry, is everything alri…?”

HuaiSang voice trailed off as his face quickly blushed. Before his very own pair of eyes a very intimate scene was unfolding… or so he thought. Both, Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng, had a hand firmly grasped in each others front robe’s collar… while their other hands were tightly grasped besides Wei Ying’s head. Speaking of heads… theirs were fairly close… just a couple of inches away.

“I… I… go… Jin xiong…”

And the door closed awkwardly again.


	51. Chapter 51

“Next time we should really bolt the door.”

“You are forgetting where we are, Idiot King.”

“Nope. Quite sure is the floor.”

“You idiot.”

“What do you think HuaiSang thought we were doing?”

“Nothing good.”

“Mmm I do think it will be real good.”

Jiang Cheng’s face went scarlet in an instant and tried to run away, but Wei Ying hold him with an iron grip.

“L-let go this instant!”

“What are you talking about A-Cheng? I’m the one at your mercy.”

“Do I need to remind you that  _ anyone  _ could open the door at  _ any  _ moment?”

“Third time is the charm. Want to bet on it? How about Lan Zhan?”

“How about I punch you?”

“It could work but I prefer to be touched gently.”

“You…”

“Oh that’s right! The other day you said you’ll tie me to the bed. Want to try it now?”

“When did I say that!?”

“Does it matter? I’m up for it… if you want.”

Jiang Cheng actually hesitated… and when he realized he was actually considering it, his neck and ears became crimson as well.

“You are forgetting where we are…”, Jiang Cheng said in a low voice, barely above a whisper.

“Is still the fl…”. Wei Ying was interrupted by a kiss. 


	52. Chapter 52

**Holidays' Laziness Special ^_^**

 

Extra 1

 

**Nie HuaiSang’s Moe Diary**

 

Month XX Day XX

Today I met one of the Two Jades of Lan; Lan Zhan better known by his title HanGuang-Jun. His face is really, really good but he has a big, intimidating presence. I feel uneasy with him around. No good.

Moe rating: *** **

 

Month XX Day XX

I have made a terrible mistake! I called ‘HanGuang-Jun’ kind and forgiving elder brother Lan XiChen! But he smiled kindly to me and clarified me who he was.

XiChen xiong smiling face is a gift from the heavens.

Moe rating: *** *** **

 

Month XX Day XX

Today Jin ZiXuan arrived from Lanling. He is totally a prince. Great looks and nasty attitude.

Moe rating: *** ***

 

Month XX Day XX

Today two disciples from Yunmeng arrived. They have a nice atmosphere around them and seem quite approachable. One of them is Jiang WanYin, the son of the YunmengJiang Sect Leader. The other is the head disciple, Wei WuXian. Both of them have really striking faces, it would be difficult to choose one over the other.

Wei xiong moe rating: *** *** *** *

Jiang xiong moe rating: *** *** *** *

 

 

+-+-+-+

 

 

**Lan Huan’s Moe Diary**

 

Month XX Day XX

WangJi is cute as always.

 

Month XX Day XX

WangJi is cute as always.

 

Month XX Day XX

WangJi is cute as always.

 

Month XX Day XX

The Young Master of Yunmeng is cute as always.

 

 

+-+-+-+

 

 

**Lan Zhan’s Moe Diary**

 

Month XX Day XX 

…

 

Month XX Day XX

…

 

Month XX Day XX

…

 

Month XX Day XX

Wei Ying.

 


	53. Chapter 53

Extra 2

 

**Wei Ying’s Moe Diary**

 

Month XX Day XX

I asked A-Cheng to call me ‘A-Ying’. He called me ‘idiot’.

 

Month XX Day XX

I hugged A-Cheng because he said he was cold. He called me ‘idiot’.

 

Month XX Day XX

Today A-Cheng told me I’m pretty. He smacked my head afterwards.

 

Month XX Day XX

A-Cheng kissed me. Is not a dream is it?

 

Month XX Day XX

Wow that Lan Zhan has a really, really, really good face. Not as cute as A-Cheng tho.

 

+-+-+-+

 

**Jin ZiXuan Moe Diary**

 

Month XX Day XX

Today I looked superb as always.

 

Month XX Day XX

I was such a dashing hero today.

 

Month XX Day XX

My smile was perfect.   


 

Month XX Day XX

My sword form is the most graceful of all.  


 

Month XX Day XX

. . .

 

+-+-+-+-+

 

**Jiang Cheng’s Moe Diary**

 

Month XX Day XX

A-Li is the most cutest sister in the world.

 

Month XX Day XX

_ Moonlight  _ is the cutests puppy in the world.

 

Month XX Day XX

_ Starshine  _ and  _ Princess  _ are also incredibly cute today. 

 

Month XX Day XX

Wei Ying is an idiot.

 


	54. Chapter 54

Awkward. The word was ‘awkward’. Even if HuaiSang tried hard to act normal, he simply couldn’t unsee… whatever he thought he saw. It was not like he wanted to avoid Wei WuXian or Jiang Cheng. On the contrary, he wanted to ask _things_ … but now he felt he had been the third wheel since both of them arrived at Gusu. And wanted to give them some space. It was a really difficult situation…

 

“I think you scarred poor HuaiSang di for life.”

“What do you mean _I_? You are as guilty.”

“But _I_ didn’t try to woo him complimenting his oh-so-pretty-face. Twice. You did it twice, you cheater.”

“So you're telling me to go, by my lonesome self, to speak with him to further increase his awkward behavior towards me.”

“So you can woo him again? No way. My heart isn’t that big.”

“So you say. Anyway we must do something about him. Is just a matter of time for someone from here to pick up something is wrong with him.”

“Then we should capture him and you should tell him to behave or you’ll break his legs.”

“Why am I the villain?”

“It suits you better than me.”


	55. Chapter 55

Another awkward occurrence was that out of the blue (blatantly pun intended), Lan XiChen more often than not, would go out of his way to greet Jiang Cheng. Of course as future leaders of their respective clans, it wouldn’t hurt at all if both had a cordial relation. It would have been expected if XiChen xiong paid the same courtesy to Jin ZiXuan. But didn’t.

Of course this biased behavior raised some eyebrows. First and foremost in Jin ZiXuan himself. Other people of interest were Lan QiRen and Lan WangJi, but we’ll deal with them later.

“Jiang Cheng, I have to speak with you.”

Jiang Cheng. Not Cheng di. Even if it was an improvement, it spelled trouble all over.

“Of course ZiXuan xiong. How may I help you?”

“What does Lan XiChen speaks about with you so much recently?”

“If you promise not to laugh, I’ll tell you.”

“I can’t make such a promise if I don’t know what is it.”

“It’s about HanGuang-Jun. Still feeling like you would laugh, ZiXuan xiong?”

“Not quite.”

“I will tell you because I know you are a man of integrity and not indulge yourself in gossip.”, Jiang Cheng thought his tongue will rot just for saying that kind of dubious statement.

“Oh, is that so?” the ambiguous tone used by Jin ZiXuan indicated Jiang Cheng that he had overdone his mock praise.

“Of course ZiXuan xiong. The matter that XiChen xiong has been consulting with me these past days, is about visiting Lotus Pier with Lan WangJi.”

“Why would either of them want to visit Lotus Pier? Is not like there aren’t better places.”

“I am as addled as you, ZiXuan xiong”. Certainly, Jiang Cheng could not imagine why Lan XiChen would suddenly want to visit Lotus Pier. As for Lan WangJi… well, he had the first place in Jiang Cheng’s  _ Personae Non Gratae _ List… previous top sitter was Jin ZiXuan himself. Thanks to Lan WangJi, Jiang Cheng’s relationship with Jin ZiXuan eased considerably. This revelation made him sneer.

Jin ZiXuan was completely unaware of Jiang Cheng’s train of thought, when he saw him sneer, ZiXuan stiffened. Was Jiang Cheng implying that KoiTower wasn’t even considered by Lan XiChen?

“What is there to be addled about? Lotus Pier has the prettiest flower of all, of course ZeWu-Jun wants to meet shijie.”, Wei WuXian jumped down from a nearby tree to butt in their conversation.

Both, Jin ZiXuan and Jiang Cheng, froze. Lan XiChen wanted to meet A-Li? Why? No way! No Jades of Lan in Lotus Pier before the wedding! 


	56. Chapter 56

Jiang Cheng pondered the  issue for a moment. Lan Xichen would undoubtedly be a way better husband for A-Li. The only reason ZiXuan was chosen was because his mother was friends with Jiang Cheng’s. Not because ZiXuan was a great choice… well… technically, he was a great catch. Technically even he, Jiang Cheng, was a great catch and you couldn’t see Lotus Pier flooded with marriage proposals for him… That was beside the point. The point was that ZiXuan was really, really, pitiful. Poor, gorgeous, annoying peacock.

The Young Master of Yunmeng placed his hands in ZiXuan’s shoulders.

“Worry not, ZiXuan. Leave this to me.”, Jiang Cheng’s words were warm, his eyes sparkling in earnest. Jin ZiXuan was taken completely by surprise, he reacted a couple of seconds late to move away the hands of Jiang Cheng and walk away.

“You are getting awfully chummy with that peacock, next time I fear I’ll hear you call him ‘A-Xuan ’.”

Jiang Cheng chuckled, “Not a bad idea, perhaps I’ll do that.”

“Don’t you dare. Anyways, what is that about ZeWu-Jun and HanGuang-Jun visiting Lotus Pier? Why didn’t you told me earlier.”

“Because that is not going to happen… of course ZiXuan can miss this little detail for the time being.”

“You lie in something regarding the Two Jades of Lan? My, my… what would people say?”

“Me? Lie? You hurt me. ZeWu-Jun had expressed his interest in Lotus Pier because Lan WangJi had been asking him about it. He is specially curious as of why his brother don’t ask any of us directly.”

“Should I ask Lan Zhan?”

“By yourself? No. Definitely no.”

“I’ll be polite. Promise.”

‘“No’ means no.”

“Fine, fine. Let’s go together.”

“No. Leave Lan WangJi alone.”

“Ok let’s compromise: I’ll let you keep wooing HuaiSang.”

“Eh...!?”, HuaiSang let go of the books in his arms and his fan snapped open defensibly.

“HuaiSang di, great timing! I’ll leave A-Cheng in your care.”, with a big smile, Wei WuXian sprinted away.

Nie HuaiSang could  just helplessly watch Wei WuXian dash away. If… if he were to do the same… Lan QiRen would kill him for disrespecting books… his brother would kill him for making Lan QiRen angry… and quite possibly Jiang Cheng would join the list of people who would kill him, for running away from him… again…

After gulping once, HuaiSang risked a glance at Jiang Cheng, ‘were you really wooing me, Jiang xiong? Will you do it now?’ was written all over his face.


	57. Chapter 57

Jiang Cheng uselessly extended his arm in Wei Yin’s running direction. Why he was put in these situations…? He might as well have a little chat with HuaiSang now that things were this way. As his eyes met HuaiSang’s, Jiang Cheng blushed because he could read perfectly well all that HuaiSang was thinking. 

“Look HuaiSang, I told you this before but it never gets old: do not pay attention to what Wei Ying says. Ever. I wasn’t wooing you, alright? And the other day… well… you see… it wasn’t like that. Alright? It wasn’t like that at all.”

“Absolutely! It is as Jiang xiong says!”

“Is not as I say, it is as it was!”

“Yes! As you say, Jiang xiong!”

“HuaiSang cut it out! It’s not like that. I’m not like that!” When Jiang Cheng said he was not like that, he was trying to point out he wasn’t a bully.

“Is there a problem?” the question was made in the usual solicitous voice used by Lan XiChen. However, Jiang Cheng and Nie HuaiSang had to make a double take… Did XiChen xiong just glared at HuaiSang?

Jiang Cheng cursed internally. Why? Why both of the Jades of Lan had to run into him, when some or the other weird situation involved HuaiSang? At least Lan XiChen was more reasonable than Lan WangJi.

“XiChen xiong, let me ex…”

“It’s all my fault XiChen xiong! I thought that Jiang xiong would flirt with me again and I panicked… I’m not saying that Jiang xiong is terrible at it, not at all. Is just that I didn’t expected to happen today and…”

Just what in the world this fool was saying? Jiang Cheng quickly retrieved Nie HuaiSang’s books and shoved them back to him.

“Stop babbling nonsense Nie HuaiSang! Go read somewhere else while I explain the situation with human speech to ZeWu-Jun.”

“That’s a great idea Jiang xiong.”, HuaiSang bowed and quickly ran away.

Cursed. This particular spot in the Cloud Recesses must definitely be cursed. First Jin Zixuan, then Wei Yin, then Nie HuaiSang, all bolted away leaving him in progressively awkward situations. 

“So you have been flirting with Nie HuaiSang?”


	58. Chapter 58

 

“Lan Zhan there you are. I’ve looked for you… Nah, I knew you'd be here from the beginning.”, Wei WuXian sat beside Lan WangJi’s desk, uninvited.

“Did you like my present? It was good, wasn’t it?”

“...”

“I can see you liked it. Good. Anyway, I’m hurt, you know? I thought we were walking a path of friendship. If you wanted to know about Lotus Pier, all you needed to do was ask me, not ZeWu-Jun. I’ll tell you everything you want to know.”

Lan WangJi looked up, surprised. He had not expected his own brother to  _ betray  _ him like this.

“You could relay false information to me.”

“You are seriously wounding me. Oh! I know, you could ask Jiang Cheng. I don’t think you would think he could think of deceiving you about his precious homeland. He could tell you everything about everything over there. Doing that would help repair your relationship with him, so we can go hunting together. It would be a lot of fun.”

 

“Stay still!”

“If I do that, you’ll hit me!”

“That’s the idea!”

“Fighting is forbidden!”

“Who’s fighting? I’m disciplining an annoying monkey!”

“Why are you angry? I left you in high spirits.”

“Because it’s your fault that ZeWu-Jun misunderstood the whole situation with HuaiSang. And now he thinks I’m the kind of man who flirts around! With men nonetheless! You should care a bit more for my reputation, if not for myself for our sect prestige!”

“If ZeWu-Jun misunderstood was because you failed to explain properly, the fault lays in you not in me!”

“Tch. Fine. It is my problem. You stay away.”

“Fine by me. I’ll stay away.”

Wei Ying wasn’t worried at all by this exchange. With Jiang Cheng worrying for useless things all the time, he got pretty much free time to horse around. All the time was like this. Besides, Lan XiChen could think whatever he wanted, why should Jiang Cheng care? Jiang Cheng never cared for anyone’s thoughts. Fine, that was a lie, but uncle Jiang, Madam Yu and shijie aren’t just anyone… and he is still angry because of  _ that _ ... 

“I’m sorry… I didn’t think it was such a big deal… we can play it down… let’s try with HuaiSang first, okay?”

“You ruined all my fun.”, Jiang Cheng hit Wei Ying’s arm.

“Ouch! What fun?”

“I planned to use ZeWu-Jun as a rival for ZiXuan. But thanks to your idiocy I can’t show my face around ZeWu-Jun anymore.”

“What? That’s a great idea, we shouldn't let it  go to waste! Let’s mend your relationship with XiChen xiong right away!”

“Ha! As if Lan XiChen would like to associate with the likes of me now. I had Jin ZiXuan right in my hands and you ruined it.”

“I am sorry Master, but this is not completely Ying-er’s fault. Master should trust his plans to Ying-er in the future.”

“Who the hell is Ying-er?”

“Ying-er is Master’s loving wife of course.”

And with that, Ying-er clung himself to Jiang Cheng. 


	59. Chapter 59

The next days were peaceful and quiet. No Jades of Lan. No Jin ZiXuan. Not even Nie HuaiSang did something awkward. Jiang Cheng could finally get some respite and focus on actually learning something from Lan QiRen. Life was finally bright. Oh poor Jiang Cheng, little did he knew of all the things brewing behind his back… Like Wei WuXian telling ZeWu-Jun that his shijie will make a wonderful bride, Jin ZiXuan warning Lan WangJi about going to Lotus Pier, Nie HuaiSang asking Wei WuXian about the actual nature of his relationship with Jiang Cheng, ZeWu-Jun unintentionally threatening Jin ZiXuan about his marriage, Lan WangJi actually asking Wei WuXian about Lotus Pier or Jin ZiXuan demanding Nie HuaiSang to stop annoying Jiang Cheng. 

All was quiet? Ha, no chance! Simply put, trouble was kept away from him. Not that Jiang Cheng didn’t notice that something was off. He didn’t want to know what was it. Sure enough it wasn’t something good. He was almost certain that Wei WuXian will be at the center of it and when it come crashing down… well… something big will happen. And even if he didn’t want to be there, he will be there. Sigh. 

“That was a very heavy sigh, are you in love or something?”

“Yes, it’s just one sided though.”

“Really?”

Jiang Cheng looked up. He was thinking in Wei WuXian so when someone talked to him, he had assumed it was him. It wasn’t Wei WuXian but Jin ZiXuan.

“Really. I love peace and quiet, but peace and quiet keeps running away from me.”


	60. Chapter 60

Lightning struck too close for comfort. Wei WuXian was taken back to Lotus Pier, while he, Jiang Cheng, had to stay behind and deal with the aftermath. Did he really wanted to deal with Jin ZiXuan from now on? Not really. But with Wei WuXian gone, no one got his back. Also he kind of understand Jin ZiXuan position.

“ZiXuan xiong…”

“Don’t call me that. Don’t speak to me ever again. Go away.”

“Fine I won't call you xiong. I’ll say my piece and leave you alone.”

“I don’t care what you have to say, go away.”

“What you said about my sister I won't forgive. I thought you and I could see eye to eye. It seems I was wrong.”, that said, Jiang Cheng walked away. He wondered idly if his father would react the same way if he were to punch ZiXuan right now.

  
Days in the Cloud Recesses without Wei WuXian were indeed peaceful and quiet. Awfully quiet. The other guest disciples didn’t even joke about his runaway wife. Without Wei WuXian, Jiang Cheng’s world shrunk considerably.   
What was he supposed to do? Write him a letter? Saying what, ‘I miss you’? That was so lame. And pathetic. And lame. Beyond pathetic.


	61. Chapter 61

Life in Yunmeng was infinitely better. Wei Ying could go hunting, fishing, play around, even train with his cute shidi, always eager to listen to his adventures. Not to mention his shijie’s delicious food. Life was very good.

Four months after his return, A-Li rushed to met him on the pier.

“A-Xian, wait!”

“Shijie be careful, I’m not going anywhere, don’t run. Do you need me for something? Are we going shopping?”

“Just now some letters from A-Cheng arrived. I brought you yours.”

“It’s been months since I returned and just now he writes? A-Cheng must be having lots of fun in the Cloud Recesses. Either that or he is just as ungrateful as always. Also is quite bold of him to assume I want a letter from him.”

“Mmm. You are right.”, A-Li returned the letter into her sleeve, “Don’t worry, I’ll just return the letter to father and pass your complain to him. The stalls look so lively! Let’s buy something now that we are here. I know! I’ll make A-Cheng favorite dessert and we can eat it all of it, then I’ll write him about it.”

Wei Ying’s eyes were glued to YanLi’s sleeve. He never expected his kind shijie to keep Jiang Cheng’s letter instead of delivering it to him. Was something he said? It was a joke, a joke!

“That’s too bothersome, A-Cheng just feel more important if we do that. Let’s keep him on the ground… so, just give me his letter, so I can write him a beautiful ‘thank you’ note back.”

“Are you sure?”

“Absolutely!”

YanLi presented the letter again and Wei Ying took it quickly, before she had a change of mind.

“Thank you shijie!”, Wei Ying bowed deeply and sprinted off all the way to the hideout.

The letter was indeed Jiang Cheng’s, his sharp and careful strokes were unmistakable. The letter didn’t have a seal, anyone could have read it before he did. But the folds in the paper were crisp, none have  pried its contents. This was a first. Jiang Cheng had never written anything to him before. Maybe he could hang the letter in his room. This was so exciting! What would Jiang Cheng tell him? Would it be full of complains? Would he be honest? Would it be a mere formality?   
Wei Ying opened the letter slowly. Neatly written in the middle of the paper read:

 

“Wei Ying, you idiot.”


	62. Chapter 62

It was finally the day to return to Yunmeng. Wei Ying prepared thoroughly. He had to be the first to welcome Jiang Cheng home. He got into the lake and pretended to have drowned, when Jiang Cheng’s boat got near to check on him, Wei Ying shoot his arm up and pulled Jiang Cheng in the lake. It was a great welcoming prank. Wei Ying was very pleased with himself. It never occurred to him that Jiang Cheng would take this as an opportunity to kiss him under water, rendering Wei Ying completely breathless. Time seemed to stop for a while, only Jiang Cheng’s amethyst eyes existed in the whole world.

When they break to the surface again, Wei Ying was in a complete daze.

“Get a hold of yourself or you are going to drown for real, you idiot.”

Just as the boat docked, Wei Ying got out of his trance-like state.

“Wait A-Cheng you can’t hug shijie like that! You are soaking wet!”

“Whose fault is that?”

“Yours. You should be prepared for anything! Yet you were pull into the water quite easily!”

“Oh, you are making excuses to dodge your responsibility. You must help me dry myself.”

“Eh…?”

Before Wei Ying could indulge himself in more pleasant ideas, Jiang Cheng attacked him. Soon enough both of them were fighting all along the pier.

“This is more like it. Now it really feels like home. I’m hungry.”

“Hey! I was winning!”

“Winning what? It was just drying clothes. Thank you for your kind assistance.”

“Look at you, all polite now! That Gusu school was actually useful.”

“Hmph. I wasted enough of my time with you, I need to go see father.”


	63. Chapter 63

Wei Ying had a vague expression during the meal. Was that kiss real? Everything seemed so normal. A-Cheng was telling some of the experiences he had in the Cloud Recesses, carefully avoiding to mention Jin ZiXuan at all. Maybe A-Cheng would elaborate if he asked him… 

In a supreme effort, Wei Ying waited for nightfall to ambush Jiang Cheng. 

“What are you doing in my room?”

“Waiting for you, obviously.”

“Obviously.”

Wei Ying produced a jar of liquor from behind him. 

“We have to celebrate your return properly.”

“It'll be curfew soon.”

“Let's hurry then.”

With a mirror grin, they left the room to jump over the wall. 

They ran until they reached their hideout. 

“What is all this trash?”

“Trash? These are my trophies! I have fished the biggest fish ever!”

“Seem phony to me, like you are just adding fish bones from different fish together.”

“Of course not!”

Jiang Cheng sat facing the lake, the night sky were sprinkled with stars and a waning crescent moon. Wei Ying sat beside him, wiping unceremoniously half his trophies away, he could fix them later, after all. 

“I am really glad to have you back.”

“It’s good to be back. No matter how many wonders are out there. To me, this is the only place I want to be.” 

Wei Ying opened the jar and happily poured two cups.

“To your return.”

Jiang Cheng smiled and emptied his cup in one go. Wei Ying refilled the cup again. For a while they drank in silence, like a pair of old men reminiscing on their youth. It would be nice if we could really be like this when we get old.

“Say A-Cheng, I’m confused about something; this morning in the lake, did you kiss me?”

“It was that bad, huh?”

Bad? Bad? You stole my damn soul with that kiss! Don’t you dare belittle it!

“You are drunk enough, try again?”, Wei Ying pointed at his lips.

Jiang Cheng actually laughed heartily at this.

“You are quite the shameless wife.”

“That’s a relief, I’m still your wife. I thought that HuaiSang could make a move and actually steal you from me.”

“Ha! He was scared by the possibility of being labeled as my mistress if he stuck too close to me, so he kept his distance and avoided me the best he could.”

Wei Ying stared at Jiang Cheng; for Nie HuaiSang to be scared of keep him company… that meant that everybody sided with Jin ZiXuan. That meat that Jiang Cheng spend all those months alone…

“If not HuaiSang… then who was the Young Master’s mistress?”

“This Young Master does not need, nor want, any mistress. All his time is dedicated to teach his shameful wife to act like a human.”

“Aww… that’s the sweetest thing you have ever told me. You must be drunk.”

“Yes I’m drunk, shut up.”

Jiang Cheng laid back on the ground and closed his eyes.

It was good to be home.


	64. Chapter 64

Days went as always, except maybe the doubled archery training, the Archery Contest at Qishan was still months away, but still Madam Yu would bite the head off of anyone who shamed the YunmengJiang Sect with a lousy performance.

“A-Cheng this can't go on… our arms will fall off before we leave for Qishan!”

Jiang Cheng wiped some sweat with his sleeve, his eyes were on the targets across the yard.

“I’ll tell father…”, Jiang Cheng’s voice was distant. Thirty out of thirty arrows made it to the bull’s eye in Wei WuXian’s target. On his? Well, noticeably five didn’t made it and another five or six were half in, half out. He needed more practice, maybe he could squeeze an extra hour before turning in for the night.

“The one you should be speaking to is your mother.”

“Speaking with mother would result in more hours shooting arrows. You want it stop don’t you?”

“You sound like you don’t. Look around, we are all beaten down!”

“I said I’ll speak to father already!”

“Then it is fortunate I am here. What do you want to talk about, A-Cheng?”, Jiang FengMian walked nonchalantly towards them.

“Sect Leader!”, everyone greeted almost teary eyed, there was a light of hope of being released from this inhuman training.

“Uncle Jiang, we can take this abuse any longer!”

“Abuse?”

“Yes! I can’t feel my arms. If I have to cord my bow one more time today I’m going to scream!”

“Please don’t exaggerate A-Xian. All of you need to be in optimal condition for the upcoming archery contest. I’ll give all of you a task, you will tell me after it is completed if you are satisfied with your current archery skills. If you are, you will be exempted from this training henceforward.”

“Which…”

“Which task Uncle Jiang?”

“Brides are disappearing in the Zhunqingshan area…”

“It’s a Spirit Fox?”

“Let father finish talking!”, Jiang Cheng smacked Wei WuXian in the head.

“... no, it is not a Spirit Fox. Full herds of sheep, horses, oxes and similar animals have been slaughtered in an instant as soon as night falls. But that is not all, bandits are demanding a toll to cross the mountain. We were asked to help by the governor of  Furaozhou. You should go there first and investigate the details. If in the lapse of twenty days you were unable to find a solution to this problem, you are to return here and report to me. Did I made myself clear, A-Cheng, A-Xian?”

“Yes, father.” 

“Yes Uncle Jiang.”

“Good, go make your preparations an be ready to depart in an hour.”

“Yes, Sect Leader!”


	65. Chapter 65

“We are set for another adventure, aren’t you excited, A-Cheng?”

“Adventure you say? It is a task, a task entrusted to the YunmengJiang Sect.”

“And we’ll deliver! We are the very best. The YunmengJiang Sect’s prestige will soar. Besides it’s just bandits. Who needs elite cultivators to deal with bandits? Bandits kidnap brides, bandits poison cattle, bandits extort travelers, there’s nothing more to it. Uncle Jiang wants to give us a respite. It could backfire tho, that governor may think that we are his lackeys from now on. To prevent that we have to act smart.”

“Do you think all is the bandit’s work?”

“Yes. Zhunqingshan is between Yunmeng and Lanling. Bet you whatever you want they went to ask first those LanlingJin snobs and they refused the request. Why they refused? Because bandits are not worth their time.”

“Technically they aren’t worth our time either, but we cannot ignore a request for help.”

“And that’s the reason we are better!”

 

“Listen up cute shidi.”, Wei WuXian called as they fly in their swords towards Furaozhou, “When we arrive to Furaozhou don’t regard Jiang Cheng as our beloved Young Master, don’t worry it’s not a prank. Jiang Cheng and I discussed it previously. We don’t know the manner of people we will find, so we thought it would be best if they ignore for the moment that the YunmengJiang Sect Young Master is the one lending a hand to them in this puny task. They may think we have too much free time.   
“Also we already have a plan, we’ll divide our forces in three for surveilling the situation. We’ll draw lots to see who does what. Don’t put yourselves in danger, remember this task must be done with delicacy… and somewhat think of ways to resolve the issue with our archery skills.”

 

Furaozhou was a rich city. A very rich city. It was bustling with activity inside and outside the walls. Speaking of walls, they looked sturdy and were well defended by a medium sized garrison. Overall the image was that of a rich city without a care in the world.

“No wonder they turn to LanlingJin Sect’s help first. I don’t like the place already.”

“Be quiet and act your part.” Jiang Cheng whispered back.

“I know, I know.”

“Wei WuXian…”

“Now, you remember to act your part, my dearest shidi.”


	66. Chapter 66

They descended at the city gates and one of the disciples announced their purposes to the city guard. The official responsible for the gate, quickly provided them with a carriage. Wei WuXian opened a bit the curtain. Jiang Cheng subtly kicked him to admonish him against that behavior. Wei WuXian beamed at him and nudged the lucky shidi at his side to open the curtain.

The palace of the governor was… gaudy. To much gold leaf. To many fox statues in all conceivable positions and materials. Wood panels in front of wood panels… 

It was too much too much, even for Wei WuXian oblivious existence.

The reception hall had all of this plus wool tapestries depicting agriculture and commerce gods in eye bleeding, bright colors.

Jiang Cheng felt personally offended just standing there. And for a moment it showed.

The governor made them wait in that garish place for more than an hour before entering hurriedly.

“Thousand pardons, Great Ones, thousand pardons! I never expect you to rush for this unworthy man’s plea! There is much to be done, I didn’t mean any disrespect…”, the obsequious attitude of the man dropped a little when he discovered the group of boys… not a single girl. What a waste, what a waste. Have they not heard the problem at hand?

“None taken, Honored Governor”, Wei WuXian bowed politely and the cute shidi followed suit. “We came here in hopes of being able to help with your delicate situation. Our Respected Sect Leader, Jiang FengMian”, Wei WuXian saluted respectfully, “personally entrusted this responsibility to us. I am Wei WuXian, head disciple of the YunmengJiang Sect.”

Jiang Cheng had to admit that Wei WuXian was a very good actor. A real pity this mature, sensible, reliable and charmingly polite shixiong didn’t actually exist. But if this person existed, would he be able to be his friend? Could they get along? Probably not. Not even to the level of ‘dearest shidi’. Much less…

“Young Master Wei, Young Masters, I can’t be grateful enough for having your presence here. It means everything to me. Please, please come this way, eat with us in the gardens.”

With that settled, the governor led them to the gardens, talking all the while about his infinite gratitude.

The gardens were actually beautiful, well tended and harmonious. A stark contrast to the palace.

Under a peach orchard a splendid banquet was prepared. A handsome young man, dressed in clashing colors, greeted them.

“I, Bihu BaiHu, apologize for this simple meal. I am sorry father, I failed you.”

This is a simple meal? All this?

“It is us who caused you trouble, coming suddenly unannounced. We appreciate your efforts, Young Master Bihu.” Just stop talking, and let me eat.

“As you can see, Young Master Wei is a noble and generous gentleman. Be grateful my son… Please, please Young Masters take a sit, we’ll compensate you in the dinner.”

“Thank you for your kindness Young Master Wei”, Bihu BaiHu politely bowed to Wei WuXian.

“Good son… speaking of which, where is YinHu?”

“YinHu xiong went to ask Xi mei to come greet our honored guests.”

At the mention of the daughter, the governor face grow suddenly tired and worried.

“Ah… that is the heart of the matter, that is. My beautiful daughter A-Xi is engaged with the son of a dear friend of mine, but the mountain area is in such a turmoil. Evil has made a den there, is just awful! My poor girl is stranded here! Her delicate heart withers with anguish and apprehension every passing day!”

“It is terrible indeed! Please governor be considerate of Young Mistress Bihu, we are strangers in her house, not any of us want to upset her.” We’ll have plenty of time to chat with her afterwards and the food is getting cold. Wasting food is a sin, a sin.


	67. Chapter 67

“I want to gouge my eyes out. This place… this place is the reason LanlingJin refused to help.”

“A-Cheng, calm yourself, is not that bad…”

“It is  _ that  _ bad.”

“Well yes, it is. I any case, I won’t let you damage these eyes of yours. No one glares at me like you.”

“Idiot.”

Wei Ying beamed at Jiang Cheng, the later fumbled the pen down and folded his arms. Jiang Cheng was writing talismans, for one, the empty paper was a relief for his eyes. They could need them so it wasn't a waste of time. Wei Ying had ambivalent feelings for Jiang Cheng’s calligraphy, it was precise and easy to understand but it lacked flair. It was not as if Jiang Cheng lacked personality but in Wei Ying’s eyes, Jiang Cheng hide himself from his writing. 

“Write ‘Wei Ying is the prettiest’.”

“Oh, dashixiong has a sense of humor even in this situation.”

Wei Ying’s heart skipped a beat. Then he saw the figure in the corner. Damn you, go away!

“Then how about ‘Wei Ying is the best bride’?”

The figure approached them before Jiang Cheng could express his negative. 

“Pardon my intrusion, Great Ones. I am Bihu YinHu, eldest son of Bihu HuoHu, Honored Governor of Furaozhou.”

YinHu greeted them respectfully. Like his younger brother, BiaHu, he was a handsome young man dressed in mismatched clothes. 

“What can we do for you, Young Master YinHu?”

“I apologize for not being present at your welcoming banquet, my dear sister JingXi refused to go out of her room and I have spent all this time calming her down. I do really appreciate that you have come to help us in this dark time. Whatever you need, I am at your service, no matter the time of the day. All I want is my sister to be happy again. These past weeks were too painful to bear.”

Jiang Cheng and Wei Ying quickly glanced at each other.

“We understand and appreciate your help Young Master YinHu. In fact we will appreciate if you could help us getting accommodations in an inn. We feel that Young Mistress JingXi is very sensitive and we don’t want to disturb her.”

YinHu’s face immediately lit up, “I’ll arrange the best accomodations for you, don’t worry about father, I’ll explain to him.”


	68. Chapter 68

The inn chosen by YinHu was marginally better than the palace. Fox statues were everywhere. 

“What do you think, A-Cheng, is it better?”

“Somehow. I'll leave the palace to you.”

“Oh no, you're coming with me. We draw straws, remember? Our cute shidi got the better deal going to the mountain.”

“We can't do much until they return. Let's just stay away from the palace as much as we can.”

“But I'm curious about A-Xi, is she a beauty like her brothers or she takes it after her father?”

Jiang Cheng shuddered imagining a female version of the governor. 

The Bihu brothers were handsome, their father was more on the forgettable side… Not that he was ugly  _ per se _ . No, that wasn't it. Bihu HuoHu’s face was like a children's picture. 

If A-Xi was like her brothers, she would be indeed a beautiful girl. A beautiful girl dressed in gaudy colors and fashion… A crime. A total tragedy. 

“Let's go talk to the merchants tomorrow and learn why there's so many foxes everywhere.”

“Sounds sensible, are you feeling alright?”

“I am pretty sensible, mostly pretty tho.”

“Mostly an idiot.”

“Call me dashixiong again.”

“What do I gain from it?”

“Gain? Do you expect to gain something from telling the truth?”

“Fine, tell me the truth first”

“Easy: the truth first.”

Jiang Cheng punched him, “As you require nothing more, I’ll retire for the night, dashixiong.”

“You savage… you are not cute at all…”, you don’t have to go. I don’t want you to go.

 

The next day, Wei Ying and Jiang Cheng went to the market to speak with the merchants. It was a fruitful endeavour, they were regaled ‘samples’ of all they could carry.

“They are quite generous.”

“Genuine generosity. That’s even better. Those bandits are quite selective in their targets. Want to go to the pier next?”

“It will be redundant but it will keep us away from the palace.”

In the piers they got plenty of fish and eel skewers. The business in the river was good and blooming.

“It was a nice date, don’t you think?”

“Mooching off from everywhere. Yes, indeed your kind  of ideal date.”

“I can let you treat me, I’ll go anywhere you want to go.”

“How nice of you.”

“I know, you should treasure me more.”

“You are right. I will.”

“You will?”

“Yes, when we get back home, I’ll lock you in a coffer.”


	69. Chapter 69

“Oh Great Ones, I have finally caught up with you.”, BaiHu greeted Wei Wuxian and Jiang Cheng in the piers.

“Were you looking for us, Young Master BaiHu?”

“That is the case Young Master Wei. Father insists that you accompany us for super.”

“Will Young Mistress JingXi be present?”

“Yes… father convinced her to came out of her room to pay you your due courtesies.”

“There is no need for that, but it’s unhealthy for a young lady to refuse food or company for so many days. We’ll be in our best behavior”, Wei WuXian took Bihu BaiHu by the arm and began to walk with him, not too fast not too slowly, towards the palace, “But that is not all, tell me what is troubling you.”

BaiHu stared at Wei WuXian for several seconds before sighing, “Your insight is too great, Young Master Wei. Thank the Heavens you are not a guild leader, father would be most displeased with me for having my thoughts shown on my face.” 

“Lucky for us your father isn’t here and I’m not going to tell him.”

“It’s a most delicate matter Young Master Wei, but I must tell you…”, BaiHu glanced timidly at Jiang Cheng.

“Dashixiong, I forgot something at the inn, please allow me to retrieve it before going to the governor's palace.”

“Don’t take too long, we’ll meet you at the gates.”

Jiang Cheng salutated them and walked away. Wei Ying’s eyes followed him for a few seconds.

“I am sorry Young Master Wei… I didn’t meant to usher away your shidi, I…”

“Do not apologize Young Master BaiHu, we of the YunmengJiang Sect, value the feelings of others greatly. My dear shidi left to give us more privacy.”

“What I’m about to say would make me seem like an ungrateful son and brother, but I must. The bandits in the mountain’s roads are hirelings of my father’s and all those animals mysteriously killed… all were sacrificed because they were sick… if… if news of sick cattle in Furaozhou were to spread it would be disastrous to us… that’s why YinHu xiong came with the idea to blame it on a monster… But the missing brides. Those terrible disappearances have nothing to do with our family, I swear it to you, Young Master Wei. All of us are mortified for A-Xi.”

 


	70. Chapter 70

A-Xi was a pretty girl. Not a stunning beauty like her brothers. She didn't look like her father either. Also her attire was perfectly matched and elegant.

“These… Peasant-looking boys are the cultivators? They don't look their part at all. Dear father, are you sure that they are not deceiving you?”

“Great Ones, please don't take my grieving daughter’s words at heart. She is still young and…”

“Young Mistress JingXi, how can we convince you that we are here to help?”

“Simple, snap your fingers and make everything alright.”

Obediently, Wei WuXian snapped his fingers. 

“Done. Now we have to make sure.”

“Do you expect me to believe that all is well now? That I can rush to my room, done my wedding dress and ride to my beloved side? Is that it? Because I don't believe it. If I did that I would disappear like the other brides!”

“The bridal procession must depart regardless. I am not suggesting that you should take part of it, Young Mistress JiangXi. I am sure that you have thought of having a mock procession, governor Bihu.”

“Yes, yes I have. But I haven't had heart to send a girl to… That fate.”

“Your heart is in the right place, governor. That’s why…”

“The problem was explained to you, wasn’t it? Why didn’t you bring a girl with you to act the bride part? With your magic it wouldn't be a problem to deal with the monster! Now I am supposed to accept a man to play my part and ride in my carriage before I do so? Ridiculous!”

“No one needs to ride in the carriage. We'll disguise ourselves among the entourage…”, Jiang Cheng blurted exasperated.

“Nonsense! Are you truly a cultivator?  _ Everyone  _ knows that demons are cunning! If the carriage is empty they won't show up. If the demons don't show up the empty carriage must keep going to its destination. Bad luck to the receiving family, ill will of the sender family. It would be disgraceful! Disgraceful!”, JingXi pointed angrily at Jiang Cheng, “You! You are the one who’ll ride the carriage, you’ll be the bride! Maybe you’ll learn something that way!”

Wei WuXian couldn’t suppress a chuckle. Jiang Cheng glared at him. 

“Alright, I’ll act the bride part. You can shut up now.”

JingXi paled, never in her life anyone dared to speak in a loud voice to her, to shut her up was unthinkable. To shut her up and glare at her was beyond her. She ran back to her room crying.

Her brothers and father were speechless.

 

Jiang Cheng smirked at his reflection in a pond. The bridal gown was too short for him, his boots showing past his ankles, the sleeves had to be adapted into tulip sleeves, the back of the dress simply didn’t fit so it was left open; oh shame, the outer robe will cover this  _ faux pas _ anyway. The phoenix crown was damn heavy but the worst part was the make up. He was an ugly bride and he knew it. The sounds of steps made him turn. It must be Wei Wuxian wanting to laugh at his expense.

It wasn’t him. It was the elder brother of the Bihu household, YinHu. The way he stared at him, Jiang Cheng knew he was holding his laugh. At least YinHu did a better job than Wei WuXian.

Jiang Cheng covered half of his face with his robe sleeve, “Young Master YinHu, you shouldn’t visit the blushing bride, all alone like this.”

YinHu smiled and bowed apologetically, playing along, “I’m regretting sending such a beautiful bride away. Can’t I change my mind?”

“No, you can’t.”

“Such a virtuous bride, my heart aches. If only A-Xi could be as sensible. A pity, a pity.”

“Your sister is spoiled rotten, where did she get such absurd notions of cultivation and demons?”

“Is the first time someone complains openly about A-Xi with me. I must say you have guts, I’m the best sword practitioner in all Furaozhou and I love my little sister more than anything. However I’m not blind to her spoiled behavior. A-Xi’s mother was part of a theatre troupe, she knew many legends and stories. Second Mother HuangXi, told us many stories when we were little, but shortly after mother died she got sick and died a year later. In that year she wrote all the stories she knew, for A-Xi to remember. As you may expect, most of the facts in them are simple fabrications of common folk. Please accept my apologies in behalf of my sister. Also I would love to speak with the bride some more, may I?”

“You may if you mind your manners… if you don’t, I’ll kick you into the pond.”

“The bride is quite feisty, I’m just regretting more and more.”

Jiang Cheng snorted behind his sleeve, “You didn’t come all the way here to apologize, what is it?”

“You are right, Great One. I’m here to give you a heads-up. The one behind the brides disappearances is BaiHu.”

“If you know it, why haven't you done something about it?”

“I… want to save my brother. He is the only bond left I have with mother. He was always mild mannered, but as we grew up, it was evident that he thought of A-Xi not as a sister. I spoke with father and he agreed to marry A-Xi to a distant land. When BaiHu learnt about this, he… changed. He went hunting more often. In the beginning I thought he wanted to distance himself from A-Xi… But then… then the first bride went missing. A second one and a third. All dissapeared when my brother was hunting. Too much of a coincidence.”

“As long as BaiHu hasn’t killed any of those brides, we can be lenient.”

“I know… thank you, Great One.”

“One more thing.”

“Yes?”

“Why you and your brother dress so horribly?”

YinHu smiled, “You are curious about me, my heart rejoices. When you return, I’ll tell you all you want to know about me, until then please be careful, most gracious bride.”


	71. Chapter 71

The carriage ride was boring. Jiang Cheng eventually dozed off. He had a great posture and control of his body, thanks to that, the weight of the phoenix crown didn't fell out of balance. 

Wei Ying peeked at him from time to time. Quite shameful Jiang Cheng, you get to sleep in a carriage while I have to walk. The one to travel comfortably should have been me. Me! And that fox brother… I don't like him. Do you want me to praise you? I will praise you all day. Just… don’t listen to him. His face is not bad… but no! You are mine! You, when did you become such a flirt? Was it in Gusu? But you told me you were alone all the time… was it true? Tell me now! Did you notice his eyes? You must have noticed, I noticed and was way away! You must had kicked him right away! Besides is not like you look good in a dress… I would have looked better, I’m the pretty one!

“Halt!”, blocking the road ahead, there were a dozen of bandits.

“Blessings to the bride, if she were as generous as she is beautiful, she will share some of her happiness with us.”

“How dare you!”

“The Heavens will not let this villany unpunished!”

“The roads are dangerous ahead, for a generous tip we’ll offer our scort services to the bride. Blessings for all.” the leader of the group insisted, resting his hand in the pommel of his sword.

“What happens if the bride doesn’t tip you?”, asked Wei WuXian.

“Then the bride must find another road to travel. This is our road.”

Jiang Cheng slipped off the heaviest bracelet the maids put on him, slightly parted the curtain and knocked down the man at the left of the bandit leader.

Wei WuXian almost choked, repressing his laughter, “The sweet bride agrees to your kind offer good sir, thank you for your protection. Now let’s keep going, we must reach the rest point before sundown.”

Both, bandits and entourage, were startled several seconds, before the former stood aside the road and the later resumed their advance.  

 

“Young Mistress, please have some snacks.”

Wei WuXian invited himself inside the carriage, grinning from ear to ear.

“Nice throw, your  aim is wonderful.”

Jiang Cheng scoffed, “There are more people in the woods. I don’t have that many bracelets.”

“Oh you have noticed as well, nice. And I thought you were sleeping all the way.”

“Go away, you are affecting my virtue.”

“I’ll duel anyone for you.”

“Just get out. The battle is about to begin.”

“It will end shortly, we can spare a few more moments to chat.”

“Oh?”

“Yes, the governor told me before we left, that these mountain bandits are henchmen of YinHu and that…”

Before Wei WuXian finished his exposition, an arrow pierced through the curtain.


	72. Chapter 72

The battle was brief. Even if Jiang Cheng had his movement range limited by his cumbersome garments, he managed to subdue his share of adversaries. Wei WuXian was quickly moved to praise that display. Apparently that time in the Clouds Recesses wasn’t a total waste. The most glaring fighting vices in Jiang Cheng stance were mostly corrected. The real impressive fact was that A-Cheng managed to keep his hairdo intact, I’m sure madam Yu would have been pleased if she saw it. As Wei Ying was about to say this to Jiang Cheng, Sandu fell to the ground. A murmur of bells went in crescendo to deafening levels. 

“The monster is coming!”

“Run down the mountain!”

“Run!”

“Stop, stop. Hey at least tell me which monster is it!”, Wei WuXian tried to stop some of them to no avail, “Hey, A-Cheng pick up your sword, the real battle is coming!”

It was doubtful that Jiang Cheng heard Wei Ying’s voice, the bells were overwhelming. 

 

Wei WuXian woke up agitated, “A-Cheng!” 

“Praise the Heavens you are still with us, Great One!”

The place was a tent, Wei WuXian was in a makeshift hay bed. The people around him were the bandits and governor HuoHu.

“Where is Jiang Cheng?”

“Oh Great One, your shidi is… gone. The monster in the mountain got him… we ignore where it took him...”

Wei WuXian scrambled quickly to his feet. Jiang Cheng was in danger. No, he wasn’t. Yes, he was. No, he wasn’t…

“Please Great One don’t be hasty. It is a miracle that you are alive, none other that heard the bells for a long time had wake up before. I shall call the palace’s doctor to check on you…”

“There is no time for that! I need to find the monster trail before it gets cold!”

“I didn’t mean you any harm, please Great One be merciful! Our men retrieved your swords as well. They are right here, right here.” HuoHu pointed to a stack of crates that served as a table. On it lied Suibian and Sandu. 

Without his sword Jiang Cheng was really in danger. He was in danger, he really was. Wei WuXian took both swords and rushed outside of the tent. The brightness of the outside blinded him when he opened the flap. Daylight? It must be nighttime! A day had passed? Almost a full day had passed? This was bad, really bad.

“Please Great One, wait for the doctor, YinHu had assembled a party to search for your shidi, they have been out since last night.”


	73. Chapter 73

Gripping Sandu in his left hand, Wei Wuxian flew in his sword up the mountain again. What was it? What could it be? A ghost, a spirit? A demon was a too far fetched notion. Please don’t be a demon. Spirit, spirit, Uncle Jiang said it wasn’t a Spirit Fox, could he had been wrong? Hardly. But not impossible. A day had passed, if it was a Spirit Fox, Jiang Cheng was already dead.    
Definitely not a Spirit Fox. The Mountain Spirit was wronged? But Mountain Spirits kidnaped people indiscriminately not only brides. The river was far, the fields were well tended. A monster. It must be a monster. Or better yet a human. A human without any humanity. A human rich enough to buy magic trinkets to scare merchants and shepherds. A human who wanted to scare his own family to do his bidding. Elder Fox Brother checked nicely all those boxes. And now YinHu so heroically rode into the mountain to save Jiang Cheng. Everyone in his right mind would be scared shitless of an unknown monster capable of beating a couple of cultivators.

“Dashixiong!”

Wei WuXian saw one of his shidi  calling him from the ground and quickly got to his side.

“Lu-er, how was it? Have you seen the monster?”

“Yes dashixiong, we have encountered the monster and its minions… they managed to get away… and also…”

“What kind of monsters are they?”

“Eh? They are big spiders… but…”

“Spiders? How big? This big?”

“Some were the size of a dog, others were bigger. The monster is bigger than a bear.”

“Is a full spider, has a human head, hands?”

“The upper part is that of a woman and the lower part is the body of a spider. The woman part has two sets of arms. We ran into it last night, it had captured another bride so we tried to rescue her but when we got close to them, the monster summoned many spiders to defend it. As we were fighting them, some soldiers from the city tried to help us. We killed many of those spiders but the monster managed to escape.”

“Which way? Wait, what happened to the soldiers?”

“They are in the camp we made. Overthere, Wei shixiong.” Jiang Lu pointed the way into the forest.

Not at all surprised, in the camp Wei Wuxian found YinHu and his men.


	74. Chapter 74

“Where is its lair?” Wei WuXian didn’t waste time in greetings.

“I don’t know, Great One, I suspect it may be in this area.” YinHu bowed his head respectfully before answering the question.

“You are its master and you ignore where it dwells?”

The young man was astonished by that statement, “I’m not that creature’s master, Great One. It is, in fact, the  first time I saw it. I thought the one behind the brides’ disappearances was my brother BaiHu, as I told your shidi, Jiang WanYin. As he was in the palace with me, I expected you only ran into some of his men.”

“Why would BaiHu kidnap brides?”

“To scare father and convince him not to send A-Xi away.”

“So you didn’t knew BaiHu had a monster of his own? Or you did know and did not care until JingXi’s wedding date was almost met?”

“I love both of my siblings, Great One. I know that BaiHu is in the wrong… I did not fathom… I never expected him to dug up mother’s things…”

“What things?”

“My mother was a Divine Dancer, as such she knew some spells. Neither BaiHu nor I were taught how to write them, read them or used them. That knowledge can only be transmitted from mother to daughter. Mother died young and all her knowledge died with her. Father was always frightful of mother’s magic tools; when she died, all of her things were buried with her. And I mean  _ all _ . The only people who know where mother’s mausoleum is located, are father, BaiHu and myself. Father doesn’t visit ever, BaiHu and I come more often.”

Wei WuXian began to solve the case in his head. It wasn't pretty but it wasn’t at all unexpected.

“Your mother and JingXi’s mother got along?”

“On the surface they did. They behave amiably in front of father. But mother always made remarks about Second Mother’s crude manners or lack of sophistication… she always wondered, why father could fell in love with a woman so far below his own station…”

“And how did JingXi’s mother react to that?”

“She was quiet. She never talked back. She was buying her time and when the chance came, she poisoned mother.”

“So you poisoned her in turn, when you learned what she had done.”

“No! I didn’t poison her, she was A-Xi’s mother! Second Mother’s death was an unfortunate accident…”

“Your eyes are telling me a different story. We’ll get to it later, if relevant. Now, guide us to your mother’s tomb. The monster is hiding there.”


	75. Chapter 75

YinHu climbed the steps to his mother shrine, alone an unarmed as Wei WuXian told him to do. The monstruos spiders along the path ignored him, and he pretended they weren’t there. He was going to simulate a normal visit, light some incense, prayers and conversation, however it was important not to ask for help or guidance. Nothing that could summon the monster.

Meanwhile Wei WuXian and his shidi delimited a perimeter with spells, to prevent the monsters running away. Just wait a bit more, A-Cheng. Just a bit. I haven’t laughed enough at your silly appearance. We have all our lives to laugh about that. You’ll get angry and call me idiot over and over again… and you are a savage so you’ll probably hit me too. But we’ll laugh after that and kept drinking.

The monster nest wasn’t in the mausoleum  _ per se _ , just right above it. A dense spiderweb. Eight cocoons laid suspended in the main net. Some red clothes were visible between the silky white threads. And in the center, the spider monster was completely still, listening to YinHu.

Wei WuXian felt sorrow for the woman that once was, she must had truly loved her sons, but becoming a monster for revenge on her despised rival’s daughter was too much. To prevent more suffering, Wei WuXian used all his might to finish the fight the fastest way possible.

At the end of the fight a small rectangle, no bigger than Wei WuXian’s thumb, was all that was left of the spider monster. Without thinking, Wei WuXian took it and put it into his sleeve before carefully slashing open cocoon after cocoon, looking for Jiang Cheng.

Please be okay, please be okay, please be… The first cocoon opened wasn’t Jiang Cheng but one of the missing brides, she was weak but alive. The second one was also a girl. After opening the fourth cocoon, it was evident that all the brides were alive but their phoenix crowns were smashed or broken beyond repair.

Jiang Cheng was in the sixth cocoon opened, as with the other brides, the phoenix crown was viciously smashed and a medium scratch ran from Jiang Cheng’s right temple all the way down his neck. In the neck were a bite mark already turning deep blue, purplish green.

“Quickly, check for bite marks on the brides, around the neck or wrists!”

A quick examination of the missing brides reported no other bite aside from the one on Jiang Cheng.


	76. Chapter 76

Jiang Cheng opened his eyes to a sour and hot taste in his mouth. Wei Ying’s lips were on his. Not only that, Wei Ying’s fingers were on his throat. Whatever it was inside his mouth, Wei Ying expected him to swallow it. So of course, Jiang Cheng compliant. 

That insignificant motion, Jiang Cheng swallowing on his own, made Wei Ying extremely happy. 

“A-Cheng, you are finally awake. How are you feeling?”

“I don't know.”

“You can talk normally, that is good, that is good. Are you hungry?”

“Not really, what did you made me drink?”

“The antidote to the spider venom… You should have asked me first and drank after, what you did was just careless.”

“I trust you, if you wanted to poison me so be it.”

“You are so dramatic already, you are feeling fine, I’m glad. These past days I’ve been wo…”

“Days? How many days have passed?”

“Since we went up the mountain, five.”

Five. Five days have passed.

“What happened? I don’t remember anything since the ambush.”

“Did you listen to some bells?”

“No.”

“No?”

“No, I didn’t”

Wei Ying frowned a little, “After the attack, the sound of bells filled the air, you were entranced and dropped Sandu. Then you were abducted by a spider monster born from the jealousy of the first wife of Racoon Governor towards the second wife.”

“Oh. I didn’t notice any of that.”

“Lucky you, you were being poisoned quite comfortably inside a cocoon while I had to battle a vicious spider monster. On the bright side we rescued all of the missing brides, defeated the mountain bandits and killed the monster. We are heroes.”

No. You are the hero, I didn’t do a bloody thing. Jiang Cheng could only dwell on his own uselessness. He had not even saw the monster, much less he had contributed to kill it. He didn’t do a bloody thing at all. He had nothing to tell the sect leader.

“There is more, isn’t it?”

“Well… as Elder Fox Brother was helping us with the monster, Younger Fox Brother and Racoon Sister saw their chance to elope…”

“We solved the problems we were requested to help with… and that sort of thing is definitely not our business.”

“Indeed. I’ll bring you something to eat.”

“I expect something good.”

“I’ll see what can I get.”

“Hurry up then.”

Wei Ying smiled playfully and hurried to get the food.

Jiang Cheng sat in the bed, opening and closing his hands. To him, this whole mission, was just a waste of time. Valuable time he just could spent training.

“You are awake Great One, I’m relieved.” YinHu simply walked inside the room. At this point, Jiang Cheng wasn’t even bothered by this.

“Young Master YinHu, thank you for your help in the mountain. Are you here to tell me why you dress so horribly?”

“I’m pleased to have been of assistance. All the people that has to cross the mountains always carries antivenom with them. There are plenty of spiders and some of them are lethal. To be honest, I am amazed that you resisted without medicine almost a day.”

“You are avoiding the question.”

YinHu chuckled, “I was not, Great One, I only was gauging your interest. My mother was a Divine Dancer, the gift to convey the will of the Heavens is not free. Some dancers trade the skill for their sense of taste, smell or sight. My mother was exceptionally strong so she didn’t became blind but lost the ability to differentiate colors. She bought fabrics that she liked, by their texture or pattern, and made clothes for BaiHu and me. The combinations were far from harmonious but she made those clothes with all her love.”

“I see.”

“Do you think I should dress normally?”

“If you wanted.”


	77. Chapter 77

The tale of the mission in Zhunqingshan did not please the ear of Madam Yu,  so she quickly implemented extra training for those involved. Jiang Cheng was not satisfied by this. He knew he was lacking in every aspect. He needed to be better. Better. Better. If he could get a bull’s eye, he could get five. If he could get five bull’s eye in a row, he could get ten. If he could get ten bull’s eye in a row, he could get twenty. If he could get twe…

“Stop that, is boring. Boring. You spend more time with the bow than with me.” Wei Ying removed Jiang Cheng’s hand from the bowstring.

Jiang Cheng frowned upon this intromision, “I need to practice, I almost got myself killed in that mountain.”

“Were you hiding a bow in your bridal dress and you didn’t tell me?”

“Idiot.”

“C’mon A-Cheng let’s go play somewhere.”

“I need to practice.”

“You are good as you are. Tiring yourself until you pass out won't make you better, on the contrary. C’mon let’s go. Let’s go. When we get back I’ll be your target.”

“You want me to kill you?”

“Of course not! You’ll only kill me if you want to. I know you know how to use a bow. You should know it as well.”

Jiang Cheng knew he was hitting a wall and that he wasn’t making any progress.

“You won't stop pestering me, do you?”

“That’s right. Let’s go.”

Jiang Cheng put the bow aside and reluctantly allowed himself to be dragged elsewhere.

Elsewhere happened to be upstream the river, where both boys engaged in a silly contest of fishing bare handed. For every fish that Jiang Cheng caught, Wei Ying got one bigger. Maybe this was it. There were no more room for him to grow. He could never surpass Wei Ying in anything, no matter how hard he tried.

“Don’t tell me you are tired already? We barely have enough food for one of us.”

“Also you are very pretty.”

“Are you flirting with me while fishing? Are you trying to distract me?” Because is working.

“I can’t do both so choose one. But bear in mind that if you choose flirting, you’ll have to fish for the both of us.”


	78. Chapter 78

“You cheated to make me fish.”

“You were the one that chose.”

“But you were supposed to flirt with me and you only said I was pretty.”

“You only caught two more fish.”

“Because you weren't flirting with me. You didn't do your part of the bargain!”

“I was expecting you to be a more successful fisher. How can you expect me to praise your laziness?”

“That's it! You’ll cook them!”

“Of course not. You’ll do it, you lazy bum.”

“What!? No way!”

“What did you say?”

“No way!”

“Such a terrible attitude for a wife. I may need to correct it early.”

“Ha! Try all you want”

They began fighting in the river. It didn’t took long for both of them to end up soaked.

“Now A-Cheng, this is clearly my win, be a darling and make the fire or I’ll have to drown you to teach you manners.”

“I would be scared of that warning if I didn't know you have no clue about how water works.”

“What do you mean? I know water!”

“You do?”

“Yes!”

“You sure?”

“I’ll show you!” Wei Ying pushed hard Jiang Cheng’s back towards the water, in the same motion Jiang Cheng kicked Wei Ying’s support leg and both of them ended up in the water again.

They kept fighting, declaring victories just to be refuted, for quite a while. When they were truly hungry a cease of fire was reached.


	79. Chapter 79

Wei Ying ate his fish, aggrieved. Jiang Cheng took one step forward in Gusu and now a hundred backwards in here. Make that just ninety nine, he called Wei Ying “bad wife” a few moments ago. So… that meant not all was lost, wasn't it? What could have gotten into him? Could it be related to the archery contest? No big deal! He will win it for sure. That would be a great deal for the YunmengJiang Sect. That would please Jiang Cheng, right? 

 

Jiang Cheng ate his fish, pensive. Sometimes he furrowed his brow deeper.

“Wei Ying.”

“Jiang Cheng.”

Both boys called at the same time.

“You first.”

“Of course I’ll speak first. This archery contest is important. Do. Not. Fool. Around.”

“What do I get for not fooling around?”

“What?”

“If you want me to act all boring I must have an incentive to comply.”

“If you act  _ all boring _ as you say, I’ll let you participate in my own contest.”

“Which contest?”

“If I rank higher than you, you’ll do my bidding for a month. If you manage to rank higher than myself you can choose your reward between: me not telling you ever what to do or having myself do whatever you want for five days.”

Wei Ying just heard the last part. Having Jiang Cheng do his bidding. His bidding. Not an instant but five, FIVE, full days. It would be awesome. This was once in a million lifetimes chance. All those scenarios in Wei Ying’s head, rushed to get his attention. Me, me, pick me!

“All I have to do is act boring?”

“All you have to do is behave.”

“You better keep your word.”

“I always keep my word.”

Jiang Cheng smirked, the most unexpected turn of events would be that he ranked better than Wei Ying. If that were to happen… what will you do Jiang Cheng? Do you have a plan or something? Like what plan? What will you have Wei Ying do?


	80. Chapter 80

In the following days Jiang Cheng’s archery improved greatly or was it that Wei Ying’s somehow became sloppier? Maybe both.    
Wei Ying was busy, thinking carefully how he was to enjoy the best 5 days in his life. Yet. He will need some extra things, smuggling them inside without Jiang Cheng noticing should have been a challenge. Save Jiang Cheng was too absorbed in his training to notice anything else.

 

Act all boring and still. No problem. All under control. Look, all sailing smooth…

“HuaiSang just the…!”, as Jiang Cheng glared at him, Wei Ying cleared his throat, “Nie HuaiSang I am so glad to see you again!”

“Wei xiong… It’s been a while, glad to see you in high spirits as always. You must be busy, I’ll be on my way…”

“Nie HuaiSang, don’t be so cold, we haven’t chatted properly in ages.”

Nie HuaiSang sighted, “You are right Wei xiong. But all this contest business… my brother is going to kill me…”

“Nonsense! You just have to do your best. If you don’t even try, then I’ll help Sect Leader Nie kill you.”

“Eh? Jiang xiong please refrain for saying such things! I’ll tell you something good, something good!”

“Don’t waste your time HuaiSang, A-Cheng won’t appreciate the news, tell me instead.”

“Eh? Well… I guess both of you will relish the news, to me is useless: Jin ZiXuan hasn’t recovered from his hand injury, so you might outrank him…”

Jiang Cheng snorted and Wei Ying sighed. Nie HuaiSang was at a loss, why weren’t they happy with the news?


	81. Chapter 81

“HuaiSang, keep an eye on him, I’ll be right back.”

“I’m behaving, I don’t need a nanny!”

“He is not a nanny but an eyewitness. Stay out of trouble.” With that, Jiang Cheng took off in a certain direction.

“Did you see that? He ditched me just like that! These past days he was nagging about me behaving properly or risking have my legs broken. And now look at him! He does not really care what I do!”

“Wei xiong, you know that is not true… Jiang xiong cares deeply about you…”

“He does?”

“Yes, of course.”

“Can you tell?”

“Well…  _ I  _ can indeed.”

Wei Ying beamed, Jiang Cheng’s affection towards him was evident. Exactly how, it was a mystery. Sometimes even he couldn’t tell. But if Nie HuaiSang could tell… It was enough. It was proof enough it was real.

 

“Jin ZiXuan.”

“... Jiang Cheng.”

“Show me your hand.”

“So you have heard. You are here to gloat.”

“No, I’m here to help you. Take this ointment, it will make you good.”

“Ha! Why should I trust you? Maybe it will make my hand rot.”

“This were given to me by my sister, for my personal use. Will my sister wish for my hand to rot? Obviously not. Use it. If I best a cripple it won't be any merit.” Jiang Cheng pressed the pouch against Jin ZiXuan’s chest.


	82. Chapter 82

Wei WuXian trailed off on his own at the market.

Soon enough he got lost.

Everywhere he looked seemed the same. Surely Jiang Cheng would accuse him of running off on his own. No! I did not! A-cheng, I didn’t run off, I got lost! Lost! And crying for help would be so uncool. And then you will complain I made YunmengJiang lose face. I can’t win! I have to get back soon! Damn you HuaiSang, you are so careless! A-Cheng told you loud and clear: Keep an eye on me… And yet you lost me!

A few aimless turns later, Wei WuXian flopped against a wall. Suddenly the sound of an arrow being fired near of where he was grabbed his attention. Naturally he went to peek, maybe the person firing arrows were practicing for the contest.


	83. Chapter 83

Jiang Cheng blinked. How much time had passed? He was standing in the hunting grounds, bow in hand. Wei Ying and the rest of the YunmengJiang’s disciples were nowhere near. Just what had happened? Jiang Cheng rattled his brain looking for answers. Wei Ying returned to the meeting point in the nick of time sans HuaiSang, eyes sparkling, blabbering something about a superv QuishiWen archer in town with good form and a really nice face. What the hell has his face to do with everything? Why has Wei Ying notice everyone’s faces?   
That is inconsequential now, the contest takes precedence. Shoot every target on sight. It’s primordial to win now. After winning the first thing to do will be order Wei Ying not to look to every face that crosses his way.


	84. Chapter 84

In the end the GusuLan won first place. Boring… ahem, as expected.

Wei Wuxian couldn’t care less. The important thing was he had bested Jiang Cheng. The best five days of his life were coming! Yaaay!

Jiang Cheng’s mind were half blank. Jin Zixuan’s gaze was piercing through his skull. He didn’t notice. Wei Wuxian did not notice either… else trouble would have stirred.

 

In the way back to Yunmeng, all the shidi, except Jiang Cheng obviously, were all over Wei Wuxian showering him with praises. Young Master Jiang was all by his lonesome self, completely lost in thought, in the opposite side of the boat. All decided tactfully to leave him be, surely ranking after Wei Wuxian was a huge shock after all the effort he put in his training. Being fifth overall wasn’t that bad, or was it?

 

“We are home shijie, we’re here!”

That simple word pulled back Jiang Cheng to the present moment.


	85. Chapter 85

“You did your best A-Cheng, this _jiejie_ is proud of you.”

Jiang Cheng blinked several times. Say again? Yanli also thought… that?   
He averted his eyes from hers. That was not it. Jiang Cheng did not only did not try his best… he was not even trying. The fact that he somehow ended up in the top ten was a complete mystery to him. He wanted to win of course. He wanted to impress… Who? Why? And then it was that Jin Zixuan and his nonsense, should he complain about it with his sister? Better not. Not yet. It was too soon to bring his name again to Lotus Pier.

“Thank you A-Li, I wanted to do better… but it seems this is the best I can manage.”


	86. Chapter 86

“Stop slacking off, we need to train harder.”

“A-Cheng relax, even your mom said it was okay to take a few days off. We did better than she expected so…”

“What nonsense are you talking about? The archery contest is upon us!”

“What are you talking about A-Cheng? The archery contest concluded days ago.”

“Concluded?” Jiang Cheng frowned doubtful and then walked away without a word.

At first Wei Ying thought he was acting up not to bring their bet on the table. But several small incidents like their previous conversation, convinced him that something was wrong with Jiang Cheng.

He was fine before going to the Wen’s territory, right? Right?

As Wei Ying rattled his brain trying to remember if something was odd with Jiang Cheng recently, he grew more and more frustrated.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, yes, I confess: I'm a hopeless Sandu Shengshou fangirl :3
> 
> Also the title, yes, yes... I am the horrible kind of person who uses the zi (chinese character) to "upset" the protagonist.The "lan" part of it. The one in the title and the one in Lan Zhan, share three out of four elements...


End file.
